


Изгиб твоих губ перепишет историю

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/690023/chapters/1267626?view_adult=true">The Curves of Your Lips Rewrite History</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/greencarnation/pseuds/zamwessell">zamwessell</a>.</p>
<p>Жавер узнает в Мадлене Вальжана, едва они встречаются, и даже говорит ему об этом. Но оба понимают, что это слово нового в городе полицейского — против слова мэра и уважаемого фабриканта. Поэтому Жавер решает выждать время, надеясь на то, что Вальжан в конце концов выдаст себя.<br/>Было бы легче, если бы им не приходилось видеть друг друга каждый день…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curves of Your Lips Rewrite History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690023) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



…Он понял, что мэр — это Вальжан, при первой же встрече. Тот изменился — и выглядел теперь подчеркнуто благообразно — но все-таки изменился недостаточно.

— Кажется, мы уже встречались, — сказал тогда Жавер, быстро поднимая глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с так называемым мсье Мадленом. Против воли он поразился его самообладанию. Тот не обратился в бегство. Даже не вздрогнул.

— Я бы вас запомнил, — ответил мэр. Взгляды встретились. Жаверу приходилось играть — и выигрывать — в эту игру и с худшими картами на руках, и он думал, что Вальжан способен это понять.

— В Тулоне, — сказал он. — Будете это отрицать?

Вальжан не шелохнулся.

— Мне нет нужды это отрицать. Если вы не попытаетесь разоблачить меня.

Прежде на Жавера осмеливались так пристально смотреть только те, кому уже нечего было терять. Заключенные. Однако преступников неизменно выдавал их взгляд. Вальжан же глядел так, будто ему нечего было скрывать. Почти так, во всяком случае. Почти — но не совсем. Тем не менее, он явно не собирался отводить глаза. Этот человек был чертовски уверен в себе.

— Мне здесь доверяют, — сказал он спокойно. — Вы сами только что признали это. Не думаю, что слову полицейского, который только что прибыл в город, поверят против моего.

Жавер подошел на шаг ближе, но Вальжан и бровью не повел.

— Ты сам выдашь себя, — сказал Жавер. — Я не верю, что тебе удастся обманывать всех бесконечно. И когда ты себя выдашь, я буду тут как тут. Я слежу за тобой, 24601.

Вальжан не отвел глаза и тогда.

— Благодарю, инспектор. Надеюсь, мне удастся вас удивить.

— Не думаю, что ты на это способен.

Жавер окинул собеседника взглядом. Он прекрасно помнил эту фигуру: ее не могли до конца скрыть добротный жилет и выглаженные брюки. Лицо изменилось — но тело осталось прежним. Можно надеть на хищного зверя сюртук, но от этого он не перестанет быть хищным зверем.

— Жан-Домкрат, мэр Монрейля-Приморского. Прямо какой-то бульварный роман.

Вальжан улыбнулся, и эта улыбка Жаверу отчетливо не понравилась.

— И чем же, по-вашему, кончится этот роман?

— Добродетель будет вознаграждена, а порок наказан. — Жавер поклонился.

— Зайдите ко мне завтра с докладом.

— Слушаюсь, — усмехнулся Жавер, — господин мэр.

 

* * *

…Жавер не удивлен. Не так чтобы очень, по крайней мере. Однако, чтобы вывести Вальжана на чистую воду, требуется больше терпения, чем он ожидал. Проходят месяцы, но преступник не выдает себя ничем. Должен был выдать — и не раз. Он сам на месте Вальжана…

Пожалуй, эту мысль не стоит додумывать до конца. Как бы то ни было, Вальжан выводит его из себя. У него манеры деревенского батрака, это совершенно очевидно, и Жаверу странно, что никто больше этого не видит. Кажется, Вальжан околдовал этот городишко. Городишко, впрочем, процветает. Иногда Жавер думает, что лучше бы он загнивал, — и сам стыдится этой мысли. И все-таки странно, что Вальжану удалось так преобразить это захолустье.

— Людям у вас прекрасно живется, — говорит мэру посетитель.

Мадлен кивает.

— С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок, — бормочет Жавер, когда посетитель уходит.

Вальжан улыбается, и эта улыбка раздражает его невыносимо. Он ее ненавидит. Заключенные улыбаются редко, у них злые, глумливые ухмылки — которые выглядят неестественно, как сломанное фортепиано. Тулон будто нарочно придуман, чтобы отучить человека улыбаться.

Но Вальжан улыбается, и, кажется, нет ничего естественнее. Его улыбка тепла, и складки у рта на первый взгляд излучают лишь кротость. Иногда в такие моменты Жавер против воли видит в нем Мадлена — у того мягкий рот и улыбка человека, который заслуживает доверия.

— Вы держите слово, — говорит Вальжан, перекладывая бумаги на своем столе. — Вы наблюдаете за мной очень пристально.

Жавер машинально отводит взгляд, но тут же спохватывается и смотрит собеседнику в глаза.

— Это моя работа.

— Только это? — спрашивает Вальжан.

— Не тебе напоминать мне о моем долге, — огрызается Жавер. — Я на службе уже достаточно, чтобы не нуждаться в поучениях от беглых каторжников вроде тебя, Жан Вальжан.

Тот смотрит на него задумчиво.

— Странно слышать это имя. Даже от вас.

— Странно, — повторяет Жавер.

— Но… приятно.

 

* * *

— Инспектор, — останавливает его Вальжан однажды, когда он уже покидает участок. — Можно вас на два слова?

— В чем дело?

— Вы арестовали этого человека на глазах у его детей.

— Это послужит им уроком.

— Правосудию пойдет только на пользу, если хоть иногда смягчать его милосердием.

— Это не милосердие, — возражает Жавер. — Не настоящее милосердие. Быть милосердным легко. Труднее быть справедливым.

— Инспектор.

— Как бы то ни было, сейчас я уже ничего не могу сделать, — говорит Жавер с раздражением. — Чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы в следующий раз, когда я буду его арестовывать, я попросил детей выйти из комнаты?

— Надеюсь, следующего раза не будет.

— Для таких, как он, следующий раз бывает всегда. В следующий раз я так и скажу его выводку: мол, мэр Монрейля-Приморского настаивает, чтобы они подождали за дверью, пока я буду надевать на их отца наручники, — раз им не нужны подобные уроки.

— Жавер, — произносит Вальжан почти умоляюще.

— Беглый заключенный просит меня арестовывать преступников так, чтобы не доставлять им неудобств, — недобро усмехается Жавер. — Отлично! Просто замечательно!

— Я по-прежнему мэр города, — тихо говорит Вальжан. Их взгляды встречаются. Темные глаза каторжника слишком хорошо знакомы Жаверу, и от этого почему-то неуютно. — Не забывайте об этом.

— А я по-прежнему Жавер. Не забывай об этом.

Вальжан улыбается.

— Вряд ли мне удастся об этом забыть.

Снова эта ненавистная улыбка. В ней столько доброжелательности — что, по справедливости, это самый сильный из аргументов Мадлена. У самого Жавера лицо будто вырублено из единого куска камня, но рот Вальжана смотрится совершенно чужеродно. Это чувственный рот. Губы слишком мягки. Иногда Жавер пытается представить себе лицо, на котором этот рот смотрелся бы уместно. Может быть, на женском лице. И это не была бы приличная женщина — нет-нет, с таким ртом она не могла бы быть добропорядочной. Этим ртом она зарабатывала бы себе на жизнь. Вот для чего созданы эти губы, думает Жавер, — для того, чтобы ласкать мужской…

Он одергивает себя.

Ему так и не удается отвязаться от мысли о шлюхе со ртом Вальжана, и она тревожит его: в ней есть что-то необъяснимо притягательное. Образ преследует его. Что ж, это естественно, думает он. Вальжану лучше было бы быть шлюхой, чем мэром, — это не было бы таким глумлением над установленным порядком. Так что в этой мысли нет ничего странного. И она его совершенно не волнует.

 

* * *  
Жавер не привык сомневаться в себе. Излишнее милосердие мэра, если уж на то пошло, лишь доказывает его, Жавера, правоту. Вальжан действует как преступник — будто бы пытаясь показать пример преувеличенной снисходительности собственному судье.

— Ты делаешь только хуже, — говорит ему Жавер как-то днем, когда Вальжан выходит из дома, который навещал.

— Не знал, что вы здесь, инспектор. Что именно я делаю хуже?

— Они бедны потому, что глава семьи не умеет распоряжаться деньгами, — отвечает Жавер. — Он ленив. Он не желает работать. Ему следовало бы воздержаться и не плодить столько детей. И если бы ты оставил их голодать, он, быть может, наконец хоть что-то бы понял.

Вальжан качает головой:  
— Я не оставлю их голодать.

— Это не милосердие. Это ложное представление преступника о справедливости. Милосердие для всех без разбору — это не милосердие и не справедливость.  
Некоторое время Вальжан идет рядом с ним молча.

— Надеюсь, господь Бог придерживается другого мнения, — говорит он в конце концов.

— Ты не господь Бог, — резко отвечает Жавер.

Они проходят мимо булочной.

— Инспектор? — вопросительно говорит Вальжан.

Жавер качает головой.

— Я не голоден.

Вальжан останавливается, чтобы купить пирожное, и Жавер ждет его, потому что у него нет причин этого не делать.

Он смотрит, как Вальжан ест. Тот откусывает понемногу, не жадно, как голодный человек, но медленно, наслаждаясь вкусом и собирая языком крошки. «Я был прав насчет его рта», — внезапно думает Жавер, видя, как Вальжан облизывает большой палец. Образ, всплывающий в сознании, слишком ярок, и он быстро отводит взгляд.

— Он хороший человек, — говорит Вальжан. — Не думаю, что он ленив.

— В таком случае дай ему работу, а не деньги.

— У меня нет для него работы. Я не волшебник, чтобы творить чудеса, и вам это прекрасно известно.

— У него слишком много детей.

Вальжан криво усмехается.

— Если вы считаете, что его можно убедить больше не делать детей, то вы еще больший оптимист, чем я.

— Я не оптимист, — говорит Жавер, и ему приходится сделать некоторое усилие, чтобы сдержать улыбку.

 

* * *

Проходят месяцы. Жавер наблюдает. В воздухе висит напряжение. Каждый жест, каждая фраза этого человека — Вальжана, ведь он остается Вальжаном, но при этом в нем иногда проглядывает Мадлен — заставляет нервы вибрировать, будто гитарная струна от прикосновения.

Вальжан выводит его из себя. Вальжан проникает в его сны — Вальжан, и его рот, похожий на рот шлюхи, и темные глаза, которые тревожат непонятной теплотой, и виденное множество раз тело каторжника.

Он видит, как Вальжан поднимает телегу, чтобы освободить из-под нее человека, и это приводит его в ярость. Каторжник по-прежнему не сдается. Его тело не сдается. То, что не скрыто опрятной одеждой мэра, похоже на отдельные приличные отрывки из книги непристойного содержания. Странно, что никто больше этого не замечает. Если заставить Вальжана сбросить этот маскарадный костюм, все бы увидели, что он никакой не мэр, а беглый преступник, не святой, а негодяй. Мадлен — воистину подходящее для него имя. Мадлен — Магдалина — раскаявшаяся грешница, шлюха. Вот кто он на самом деле. Жаверу отчаянно хочется напомнить ему, чего он заслуживает, использовать его рот по назначению, научить преступника наконец уважать закон. Он мечтает броситься на Вальжана и растерзать его.


	2. Chapter 2

Жавер задерживает карманника. Когда он докладывает об этом мэру, у того на лице появляется огорченное выражение.

— Как он выглядел? — спрашивает Вальжан.

Жавер описывает преступника — юнца, похожего на горгулью, с густыми кустистыми бровями, нависающими над глазами, будто козырек.

— Очень точно, — говорит Вальжан с сокрушенной улыбкой. — Прекрасное описание, если меня самого не обманывает память.

— Я хорошо запоминаю лица, — замечает Жавер.

Вальжан смотрит на него.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, будто это какая-то шутка, понятная им двоим. Жавер внезапно чувствует, как его охватывает ярость.

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, — говорит он, подходя на шаг ближе. — Значит, ты помнишь карманника? Почему, в таком случае, ты о нем не заявил?

— Он не совершил никакого преступления.

— Но ты знал, что он карманник? Видимо, ты просто решил подарить ему то, что он украл.

По глазам Вальжана видно, что так и было.

— Ты пренебрегаешь законом на каждом шагу, — говорит Жавер.

— Я дал ему шанс. Каждый заслуживает второго шанса.

— Ничего подобного. И не тебе об этом судить. Для этого есть закон.

— Закон — несовершенный инструмент, — возражает Вальжан. — Для Бога все равны. Думаю, что там, где закон противоречит слову Божьему, наш долг — исправлять это противоречие.

— Мне не нужны твои советы, 24601.

— Не называйте меня так, — говорит Вальжан, и Жавер замечает, что тот тоже рассержен. Они оба рассержены. Значит, терпение Вальжана не безгранично. При мысли об этом Жавер ощущает некоторое злорадство.

— Ты все время издеваешься надо мной. Во что превратился бы город, если бы тебе доверили вершить здесь правосудие?

— По крайней мере, здесь было бы больше милосердия, — возражает Вальжан. — А вы и собственного ребенка готовы были бы арестовать — и назвать это добродетелью.

— Это и было бы добродетелью!

— Неужели никто не заслуживает милосердия?

— Твое милосердие — фальшивое милосердие.

— Лучше уж фальшивое, чем вовсе никакого.

— Беглый каторжник решает, что лучше, а что хуже! Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! — огрызается Жавер.

Они стоят очень близко друг к другу.

— Это все, что вы во мне видите, — беглый каторжник? — внезапно спрашивает Вальжан.

— Конечно. Что, черт побери, можно еще в тебе увидеть? Кем еще ты можешь быть?

— Я мэр этого города, — говорит Вальжан. — Я честный человек, по милости Господа. Я…

— Ты лжешь каждый раз, как называешь свое имя! — парирует Жавер.

Вальжан морщится.

— Ты выводишь меня из себя, — говорит Жавер.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы переубедить вас? Того, кто однажды оступился, уже ничто не спасет?

— Тебя — нет.

— Я изменился. Бог помог мне в этом. Я уже не тот человек, каким был, Жавер. И вы единственный, кто этого не видит, хоть и пожираете меня глазами день за днем.

— Я слежу, — рявкает Жавер, — а не «пожираю глазами».

— О да. Вы так это называете. — Они смотрят друг на друга. Он не ожидал, что Вальжан так разгорячится. Взгляд темных глаз отзывается жжением где-то в груди. — Если бы я так на вас смотрел все время, Жавер, вы бы велели мне перестать. Вы сказали бы, что это неприлично.

— Если бы на меня смотрел ты, это бы так и было. Я — слуга закона, а ты — преступник.

— Я знаю такие взгляды. На меня так смотрели и раньше. Но не здесь. Я не ожидал этого от вас.

— А чего ты ожидал? — интересуется Жавер. — Я знаю, кто ты такой. Я знаю, чего ты заслуживаешь.

— И кто я? — спрашивает Вальжан. Его рот слишком близко. И, кажется, он чувствует, замешательство Жавера: — Инспектор?

— Ты негодяй, — говорит Жавер и сглатывает. — Ты лицемер. Ты…

Он и сам не знает, кто из них первым подается к другому, но внезапно оказывается, что они целуют друг друга — так, что перехватывает дыхание; его язык хозяйничает у Вальжана во рту; он чувствует жар, который исходит от чужого тела. Его ладонь скользит Вальжану на затылок, поцелуй выходит жадным и непристойным, и Вальжан не сопротивляется, лишь судорожно вздыхает, соприкоснувшись с ним губами. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышат.

— Ты смеешься надо мной, — обвиняет Жавер. — Ты целыми днями думаешь, как мне досадить. Если бы я не следил за тобой, ты бы не стирал подметки, раздавая милостыню всякому сброду.

— Я делаю это не для того, чтобы тебе досадить, — говорит Вальжан и целует его снова. Это злой поцелуй. Вальжан прижимает Жавера к книжному шкафу и пытается раздвинуть ему ноги коленом, но тот не позволяет этого сделать. Вальжан прикусывает его губу. Жавер перехватывает его руки и заводит ему за спину. Он сам не знает, целуются они или дерутся. Он наклоняется и кусает Вальжана в шею, и тот издает короткий стон и сам, кажется, смущается — шея заливается краской. Жавер усмехается и кусает его снова — и Вальжан трется об него, откровенно и развратно. Как мало, оказывается, нужно, чтобы с него слетела личина благопристойности.

— Не усугубляй свои грехи ложью, — говорит Жавер. — Ты смеешься надо мной даже сейчас. — Голос звучит слишком хрипло, и по глазам Вальжана видно, что это не осталось незамеченным. Вальжан наклоняется и жадно целует его снова. Сколько времени они, сами того не осознавая, желали этого?

— Я не издеваюсь над тобой, — говорит Вальжан, с трудом переводя дыхание. Жавер не может удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать этот рот вновь. — Я изменился.

— Чем ты можешь это доказать? Ты по-прежнему не подчиняешься мне. Не подчиняешься закону.

— Я готов подчиниться.

— Неужели? — спрашивает Жавер. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на губы Вальжана, и тот замечает это. Они смотрят друг на друга. — Тогда отсоси у меня.  
Слова звучат грубо и непристойно, и он сам шокирован тем, что сказал. Фраза повисает в воздухе, будто неразорвавшийся снаряд. Глаза Вальжана расширяются, и Жавер видит, как он сглатывает.

— Я изменился, — тихо повторяет Вальжан. И опускается на колени.

Жавер смотрит на него, совершенно ошеломленный:  
— Ты не посмеешь… — голос дрожит, и он злится на себя за это. Мысли отчаянно бьются в голове: то, чего он потребовал, грязно, порочно, он не хочет этого на самом деле, он хотел лишь унизить Вальжана, заставить этот рот замолчать, показать, чего он заслуживает… Он не хочет этого для собственного удовольствия — нет, не хочет…

Их глаза встречаются, и Жавер не может отвести взгляд. Он видит, как Вальжан облизывает губы, и — черт, черт, черт, этого хватает, чтобы у него встал. Мозолистые пальцы возятся с застежками его брюк, посылая горячие волны по всему телу. Когда Вальжан высвобождает его член, ничего уже не скроешь.

— Это из-за меня? — спрашивает Вальжан. Его голос звучит не так, как обычно, — более хрипло. Он снова облизывает губы, и член Жавера вновь предает хозяина, вздрагивая; он весь на виду и возбужден так, что это почти болезненно.

— Я знаю, чем занять твой рот, — говорит Жавер, и его голос тоже звучит хрипло. К счастью, Вальжану хватает милосердия промолчать. Он спускает брюки Жавера до бедер и приникает к нему ртом, и тому едва удается подавить стон. Вальжан не отводит взгляд. Странно смотреть ему в глаза, когда его губы обхватывают член совершенно непристойным образом. Вальжан заглатывает глубже, и — и ему, кажется, нравится, судя по звуку, который он при этом издает, и тому, как он сразу же смущенно отводит глаза.

— Ты хотел этого, — говорит Жавер, досадуя на то, как звучит его собственный голос. — Ты этого хочешь.

Вальжан сосет — черт, у него действительно талант, это хорошо, больше чем хорошо… Жаверу приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не толкаться в него бедрами. Вальжан вопросительно расширяет глаза в ответ на незаконченное движение.

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя в рот, — говорит Жавер, запуская руку ему в волосы. Он не может представить себе более грязных слов. Вальжан выпускает его член изо рта со слегка непристойным звуком.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он.

Черт, это слишком, Жавер чувствует, что не продержится долго, — почему бы Вальжан ни сказал это, унижается он или действительно смеется над ним… Вальжан обхватывает его бедра, чтобы удержаться на месте.

— Пожалуйста? — переспрашивает Жавер, накручивая его волосы на пальцы. Волосы мягкие. Слишком мягкие. Он надеялся, что они будут жесткими, как пальцы Вальжана.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет тот, — инспектор.

Эти слова едва не толкают Жавера за грань. Он тянет Вальжана за волосы, и тот вновь накрывает его член ртом, и он подавляет стон, вновь почувствовав это влажное тепло, и надеется лишь, что Вальжан ничего не слышит. Он подается бедрами вперед. Вальжан слегка давится и зажмуривает глаза, но не отстраняется. У него получается хорошо — слишком хорошо. Жавер задает бешеный ритм, и пальцы Вальжана вцепляются ему в бедра.

— Ты создан для этого, — выдыхает Жавер, толкаясь в него, и Вальжан издает тихий довольный стон. — У тебя рот шлюхи.

Вальжан вновь давится, но не выпускает его. Даже сейчас он выглядит, как Мадлен, и это выводит Жавера из себя.

— Я хочу кончить тебе в рот, — говорит он.

Вальжан кивает, и это движение оказывается последней каплей. Жавер удерживает его голову, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, и чувствует, как тот глотает. Тяжело дыша, он выпускает волосы Вальжана и отстраняется. Семя стекает у того по подбородку. Это самое грязное зрелище, которое он видел в своей жизни, — и от него одного он готов кончить снова.

— У тебя…

— Я знаю, — говорит Вальжан почти лукаво. Жавер бросает взгляд вниз: под тканью брюк видно, как тот возбужден.

— Тебе понравилось, — говорит он, и, к его собственному смущению, голос его прерывается. Вальжан заливается краской. — Ты совершенно испорчен. — Он проводит большим пальцем по подбородку Вальжана, стирая семя.

Тот кивает и ловит его руку, чтобы облизать палец, — и член Жавера бессильно вздрагивает.

— Это… грязно, — говорит он, но это почему-то звучит как комплимент. Он опускается на колени рядом с Вальжаном и сжимает его член сквозь ткань брюк. — Твой рот создан для этого — и только для этого. Ты и сам знаешь — и поэтому сейчас кончишь от одной мысли об этом.

Лицо Вальжана искажается, он зажмуривается и подается к Жаверу, и тот чувствует рукой его, как он кончает. Когда Вальжан открывает глаза, их лица по-прежнему слишком близко друг от друга. Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша. — глаза расширены, сердца бешено колотятся. Потом Вальжан отводит взгляд.

— Можете идти, — говорит он дрогнувшим голосом.

Жавер встает, застегивает брюки и уходит.


	3. Chapter 3

Теперь все еще хуже.

Улыбка Вальжана становится еще более раздражающей. Видя ее, Жавер не может не представлять этот рот занятым совсем другим; не может не вспоминать, какое лицо было у Вальжана, когда тот кончил.

Он по-прежнему приходит на фабрику с докладами — и чувствует, как Вальжан оглядывает его с головы до ног. Он отвечает тем же. Их глаза говорят на одном языке — и большая часть слов в этом языке непристойна. Вальжан машинально облизывает губы, и это притягивает взгляд Жавера, как магнит. К тому моменту, как мэр заканчивает движение, в нем уже нет ничего случайного. Жавер отчаянно старается совладать с жаром, разливающимся в груди.

— Можно вас на минуту, инспектор? — спрашивает Вальжан с некоторым колебанием в голосе. Жавер знает, что означает этот тон.

— Не сейчас, — отвечает он.

Вальжан крутит что-то в руках, избегая смотреть на собеседника. Видно, что ему приходится сделать усилие, чтобы руки не дрожали.

— Я могу идти? — спрашивает Жавер, чувствуя непонятное волнение. Его мучает желание сделать шаг вперед и прижаться губами к губам Вальжана. Раньше он не чувствовал ничего подобного. Это выбивает из колеи — и совершенно ему не нравится.

 

* * *

Вальжан пытается научиться ездить верхом. То, что он не умеет этого делать, — упущение; не слишком серьезное, но все-таки упущение. В один из дней Жавер встречает его на конюшне. Вальжан подошел к лошади неправильно, напугал ее — и она загнала его в угол стойла. Жаверу удается успокоить животное.

— Благодарю вас, инспектор, — говорит Вальжан, отряхивая одежду.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Представим, что я хочу вас отблагодарить, — спокойно говорит Вальжан.

Эти слова не должны так отдаваться где-то внизу живота. Мэр наверняка замечает изменившееся выражение его лица. Жавер толкает его к стене конюшни и впивается поцелуем ему в губы.

— Нас увидят, — бормочет Вальжан, когда он отстраняется. У обоих сбивается дыхание. Руки Вальжана скользят ему на плечи — но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть.

— Неужели? — Жавер наклоняется и целует его в уголок рта, целует лицо, целует шею. Он сам не знает, откуда у него берется смелость. — Тебя увидят. — Вальжан подается к нему, и это почему-то наполняет его торжеством. — А может, мне трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас? — шепчет он на ухо мэру. — Прямо здесь, где кто угодно может зайти и увидеть это?

Вальжан судорожно вздыхает. Жавер проводит рукой по его груди — вниз. Он уже знает, что обнаружит.

— И весь город узнает твой стыд, — говорит он.

— Мое… смирение, — выдыхает Вальжан, когда Жавер находит его член, твердый и напряженный под тканью брюк.

— Ты не остановишь меня, — говорит Жавер, нашаривая застежки. — Я знаю, кто ты такой.

— Я сильнее тебя, — произносит Вальжан сквозь зубы, когда Жавер обхватывает его член рукой. — Я мог бы легко остановить тебя.

— Но не станешь этого делать. Ты хотел меня в Тулоне? В этом не было бы ничего странного. Половина заключенных…

— Нет.

— Ты все время смотрел на меня.

— Смотреть — не преступление. Ты смотришь на меня сейчас. Хочешь меня?

Жавер сжимает руку, и Вальжан хватает ртом воздух.

— Я хочу отыметь тебя. Использовать тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, кто ты такой.

Вальжан издает сдавленный стон, и Жавер зажимает ему рот рукой.

— В следующий раз, — говорит он, несколько удивленный таким откровенным проявлением желания, — я нагну тебя прямо над письменным столом в твоем кабинете и отымею так, чтобы ты кричал мое имя. Я покажу тебе, как смеяться над законом.

Вальжан проводит языком по его ладони, и Жавер чувствует, как его внутренности завязываются узлом. Он двигает рукой быстрее. Вальжан кончает. Странно чувствовать, как это происходит. Вальжан целует его ладонь, потом запускает руку ему в брюки. Рука жестка, но умела. Вальжан тянется к Жаверу и целует его — будто подтверждая, что следующий раз будет, в кабинете на письменном столе или где-нибудь еще; они целуются жадно, грубо, почти до синяков. Вальжан прикусывает его губу, и он стонет ему в рот, кончая.

— Не стоит благодарности, господин мэр, — говорит он, пока Вальжан застегивает брюки. Они встречаются глазами, и Вальжан кивает — с улыбкой. Жавер злится, что дал ему повод улыбаться.

 

* * *

В кабинете Вальжана никого больше нет, и они спорят. Спор длится недолго. Кажется, оба ищут предлог. Проходит лишь несколько минут, прежде чем он толкает Вальжана к книжному шкафу, и они впиваются друг другу в губы, и он пытается уверить себя, что даже не думал об этом.

 

* * *

— Доброе утро, инспектор, — говорит Вальжан. Он выглядит очень аккуратно. Слишком аккуратно, если вдуматься. Воротник у него высокий и жесткий.

— Доброе утро, господин мэр, — отвечает Жавер.

Вальжан теребит воротник, подтягивая его выше, и, похоже, избегает смотреть Жаверу в глаза.

— Не ухмыляйтесь мне, инспектор, — говорит он.

— Господин мэр.

— Говорите, что собирались. — Вальжан поправляет воротник в последний раз. Жавера переполняют воспоминания о том, как он прижимал его к стене и кусал шею под этим воротником. Он никогда не думал, что с ним будет происходить подобное. Воспоминания никуда не уходят, приводя его в замешательство. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Вальжана. Кажется, проходит некоторое время.

— Мы арестовали еще одного карманника, — говорит он в конце концов.

— Что он украл?

— Ничего, на самом деле. Но собирался. Он нарвался на полицейского — его поймали, когда он засунул руку тому в карман.

Вальжан хмурит брови.

— Возможно, он лишь пытался оказать вашему полицейскому услугу.

— Вряд ли, я знаю как… — начинает Жавер, не дослушав толком, что говорит мэр, и только затем смотрит на него. Лицо Вальжана озаряется улыбкой. Жавер ее ненавидит. — Нет, только не этому полицейскому.

— Нет? — Вальжан вновь теребит воротник. — Ну что ж.

— Ну что ж.

В воздухе что-то неуловимо меняется.

— Разрешите откланяться, господин мэр, — говорит Жавер.

Вальжан кивает.

— Да, можете идти.

 

* * *

— Городу не нужна еще одна школа, — внезапно говорит Жавер. Он стоит у письменного стола в кабинете Вальжана. Один лишь вид этого стола — и то, как на него смотрит сидящий за ним Вальжан, — пробуждают определенные мысли, и ему это не нравится.

— Я не хотел об этом говорить. Я знаю, что наши мнения по этому вопросу расходятся.

Их взгляды встречаются, и он видит, как в глазах Вальжана проступает понимание. И теплота, которой раньше не было.

— Это лишние траты, — говорит Жавер, делая шаг ближе, — и может быть неправильно понято.

— Что ж, — отвечает Вальжан, и то, как он оценивающе сдвигает брови, что-то почти кокетливое, — я бы ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы меня неправильно поняли.

— Совершенно верно. — Теперь Жавер лишь в нескольких дюймах от мэра, и чувствует странное торжество при мысли о том, что придумал такой удачный план. — Поэтому вы должны отказаться от этого безумного плана.

— Я должен?

— Я на этом настаиваю.

— Это приказ, инспектор? — спрашивает Вальжан. Эти слова не должны так отдаваться в паху — но отдаются.

Управляющий выбирает наихудший возможный момент, чтобы зайти в кабинет с вопросом о расчетах за последнюю неделю.

Жавер шагает домой в ярости. Ты пытался добиться этого снова, говорит он себе. Ты снова хотел его. Думал о нем целую неделю. Все должно было быть совсем не так. Этот человек лжец и вор и — Вальжан и его рот, обхватывающий член, заглатывающий его на всю длину, и странное выражение удовольствия на его лице — и он способен творить чудеса своим языком, думает Жавер. К тому моменту, как он добирается до дома, ему нужно как-то снять возбуждение. Он делает это механически — и кончает только тогда, когда представляет Вальжана, глядящего на него с улыбкой, и его широкую ладонь, скользящую по своему члену.  
Приходится признать, что, по крайней мере, с Вальжаном жизнь становится куда интереснее.

 

* * *

Следующего спора не приходится долго ждать.

Вскоре он прижимает Вальжана к стене столовой в мэрии и пару секунд колеблется, не зная, что делать дальше. Потом их глаза встречаются. Почти не задумываясь, он обвивает шею Вальжана ладонью и целует его. Он чувствует, как тот улыбается ему в губы, — с облегчением, будто рыба, вновь оказавшаяся в воде. Они целуются долго и жадно, и поцелуй больше похож на поединок. Вальжан запускает пальцы ему в волосы, он упирается одной рукой в стену, чтобы удержать его на месте, и кладет другую ему на затылок, чтобы притянуть ближе. В конце концов Вальжан отстраняется. Оба дышат учащенно и сверлят друг друга глазами, будто боксеры на ринге.

— Я не должен был этого делать, — говорит Жавер — и снова наклоняется за поцелуем. Вальжан смотрит ему прямо в глаза; он раскрывает его губы языком. Руки Вальжана скользят ему на плечи, и на минуту он думает, что тот сейчас оттолкнет его, но Вальжан лишь притягивает его еще ближе. — Ты по-прежнему выводишь меня из себя.

Вальжан отстраняется от стены — и толкает его спиной к книжному шкафу. Жавер снова тянется к его губам, но вместо этого целует его шею, и Вальжан издает звук, на который мгновенно откликается тело.

— Ты испытываешь мое терпение, — говорит Вальжан, и в его тоне — как и в его темных глазах — таится вызов и приглашение, и Жавер спрашивает себя, неужели его собственный голос звучит так же.

— Такие, как ты, вообще не отличаются терпением, — отвечает он на ухо Вальжану, прихватывая мочку губами. Тот не остается равнодушным; Жавер и сам не знает, почему ему так приятно это ощущать.

В ответ Вальжан целует его снова и тянет их обоих прочь от книжного шкафа. Жавер опрокидывает его на стол. Два оловянных блюда со стуком ударяются друг о друга.

— Олово, — говорит Жавер.

— Мне этого достаточно, — отвечает Вальжан, но слова кажутся бессвязными. Жавер расстегивает на нем воротник. Он склоняется над Вальжаном, оседлав его, — дыхание учащенное, одежда в беспорядке — и Вальжан смотрит на него снизу вверх. — Я мог бы сбросить тебя сейчас, Жавер.

— Возможно, — говорит тот, начиная расстегивать его жилет. — Человек много чего может сделать. — В этот раз Жавер твердо намерен довести дело до конца. Жилет летит на пол, за ним следует рубашка Вальжана. Когда он принимается за застежки брюк, Вальжан поднимает на него глаза. В свете свечей они кажутся огромными и темными.

— Я мог бы остановить тебя.

— Но не сделаешь этого. — Жавер наклоняется к нему. — Думаю, вместо этого ты дашь мне нагнуть тебя над столом и отыметь, как шлюху.

— Думаешь?

Жавер целует его, одновременно заводя руку ему за спину и поднимая его со стола. Вальжан не сопротивляется. Жавер спускает с него брюки, и Вальжан выступает из них, и они не прерывают поцелуя. Потом Жавер отстраняется.

— Нагнись, — говорит он на ухо Вальжану.

На несколько мгновений повисает пауза, и он боится, что просчитал ситуацию неправильно. Потом Вальжан разворачивается и нагибается над столом, поставив на него локти.

— Что еще? — спрашивает он.

— Раздвинь ноги.

Вальжан подчиняется. Охотно — едва ли не слишком охотно. Странно видеть, что это сильное тело так легко поддается. Это опьяняет больше, чем любое вино. Жавер с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы поцеловать спину Вальжана, чтобы обвести рельеф мышц языком.

— Ты позволишь мне это сделать, — говорит он.

— Да, — отвечает Вальжан. И добавляет: — Инспектор.

Жавер сам не знает, почему эти слова действуют на него так сильно. Он проводит руками по спине, склонившейся перед ним, по рукам, прижимая их к столу.

— Ты заслужил это. Это — и еще похуже. — Он упирается подбородком в выемку в плече Вальжана и выдыхает эти слова ему в ухо, наслаждаясь тем, как Вальжан выгибает спину, чтобы их тела соприкасались. — Я знаю, кто ты такой. — Он проводит губами по щеке, по волосам, по уху — и, когда видит, что Вальжану это нравится, впивается в кожу, оставляя след. — Вот что мне следует сделать. — Он и сам не ожидает, что эти слова вызовут в нем такое возбуждение. Напряженный член оттягивает ткань брюк. — Я оставлю на тебе отметину, чтобы все видели, кто ты на самом деле.

Вальжан судорожно втягивает воздух, поворачивает голову — и они снова целуются. Жавер не собирался этого делать, но не хочет останавливаться. Они целуются яростно: он не может допустить, чтобы Вальжан взял верх, как бы ни был искусен его язык. Жавер проводит рукой по его телу и нащупывает напряженный член. Вальжан стонет ему в рот, едва он начинает двигать рукой, и он прерывает поцелуй первым.

— Ты вульгарен, — говорит он. — Слышал бы ты, как распутно это звучит. Ты всегда такой?

— Нет, — отвечает Вальжан. — Должен признаться, что нет, инспектор.

— Хорошо, — говорит Жавер, грубо целуя его в шею.

— Останется синяк, — бормочет Вальжан, но это не протест. Жавер облизывает пальцы. Он не решается дать их облизать Вальжану — он столько думал про этот рот, что почти робеет перед ним. Только вчера он представлял себе это дважды. Его палец проникает в Вальжана, и тот охотно подается навстречу вторжению.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

— Еще, — говорит Вальжан.

Жавер добавляет еще один палец, и Вальжан, кажется, подавляет стон.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был вульгарным, — говорит Жавер, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Ты сдерживаешься.

— Да, — выдыхает Вальжан. Жавер старается снова найти в нем ту самую точку. Странно думать о том, доставляет ли он удовольствие беглому каторжнику. — Да, Жавер, вот так. Боже. Да. — Вальжан вновь поворачивает голову и целует его. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Жавер задыхается и не в силах говорить. — Еще, — снова выдыхает Вальжан, и он добавляет третий палец. — О боже, — Вальжан хватает ртом воздух. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему захочется вот так, методично, доводить этого каторжника до безумия. Вальжан извивается под ним, учащенно дыша, его зрачки кажутся огромными и темными. — Жавер.

— Попроси меня, — говорит Жавер. — И, может быть, я сделаю, что ты попросишь.

— Я хочу… — произносит Вальжан, тяжело дыша, — я хочу тебя.

— Как именно? — он сопровождает вопрос движением пальцев.

— Возьми меня, — выдыхает Вальжан, — возьми меня, пожалуйста. Боже. Возьми меня.

Жавер подчиняется. Вальжан под ним, умоляющий об этом, — это больше, чем он может выдержать. Вальжан вскрикивает, когда он входит в него. Он зажимает ему рот рукой, и тот целует его ладонь. Он берет его быстро и жестко, вбивая их обоих в стол. Посуда звенит. Вальжан охает. Он не думал, что это будет так хорошо.

Он бормочет ругательства — и кончает, зарываясь лицом в шею Вальжана и тяжело дыша.

Вальжан оборачивается, и он старается сцеловать с его лица это самодовольное выражение. На бедрах Вальжана, кажется, остались синяки от ударов об стол. Он выскальзывает из него и тянет его к себе, разворачивая лицом.

— Ты не кончил.

— Нет, — отвечает Вальжан.

Жавер опускается на колени и прижимается губами к краю отметин на его бедре, и Вальжан издает звук, который отдается внизу живота, заставляя член вновь пошевелиться.

— Ты, — говорит он — и берет член Вальжана в рот. Во рту он кажется больше, чем выглядит; Жавер слегка давится, непривычный к ощущению тяжести на языке. Он сосет, стараясь не вдумываться в то, что делает. Но сложно не замечать, как Вальжан стонет — или как меняется его лицо и как он несмело тянется к Жаверу, чтобы запустить пальцы ему в волосы. Жавер отстраняется.

— Руки на стол.

Вальжан молча кивает и кладет руки обратно на стол.

— Я сейчас… — говорит он.

Жавер лишь кивает. Семя заполняет его рот, и он глотает. Он не собирается встречаться с Вальжаном глазами, но это происходит против его воли. Рука Вальжана шевелится — но остается на столе.

— Я разрешаю, — говорит Жавер. — Если хочешь.

Вальжан осторожно проводит большим пальцем по его щеке, и Жавер жалеет, что позволил это. Ему не нравится мягкость. Вальжан соскальзывает со стола и опускается перед ним на колени, и покрывает поцелуями его лицо, и Жавер едва осмеливается взглянуть на него. Он находит его губы и целует его, грубо, без всякой мягкости. Ему кажется, что Вальжан снова улыбается, и он ненавидит эту улыбку. Они обнимают друг друга.

Он целует Вальжана в шею, замечая, как тот отзывается на прикосновение. Потом он поднимается и начинает одеваться.

— Ты уходишь?

— Я не могу оставаться здесь, — говорит Жавер, и в словах слышится больше раздражения, чем он чувствует на самом деле. Ему так и не удается заглушить удовольствие, которое тлеет глубоко внутри. Он думает о том, что это было всего лишь наказание, что он только сделал то, что нужно было сделать. И все. Но не может стереть воспоминания о том, как зарывался лицом в шею Вальжана, когда брал его, как до синяков сжимал пальцами его бедра, как неожиданно приятно было его подчинение… Он терпеть не может Вальжана. Без него он никогда не узнал бы о собственных желаниях. Он вспоминает силу, так охотно уступающую ему. Руки на столе, сотрясающемся от их толчков, звон посуды. Осторожное прикосновение пальцев к своим волосам. Он меряет и меряет улицы шагами в этот вечер, но удовольствие по-прежнему пульсирует где-то в глубине, и от него так и не удается избавиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Он думает о теле, которое скрывается под приличной одеждой, — обнаженном, отдающемся ему, — думает об этом мэре-каторжнике, сбрасывающем личину мэра, чтобы явить шрамы от плетей, шрамы, которые он, Жавер, так хорошо помнит…

Эти мысли лишают его покоя. Слава богу, что Монрейль-Приморский не Париж — в Париже преступники не преминули бы воспользоваться его рассеянностью. Здесь же почти ничего не происходит — порой он даже готов пожелать, чтобы преступлений было побольше. Он раздражается и рявкает на подчиненных. У него слишком много свободного времени — слишком много времени, чтобы представлять себе рот Вальжана, тянущийся к нему, его поцелуи, его плечи, его покорное тело. От этих воспоминаний не удается отделаться. Он никогда не обращал особого внимания на собственное тело, но Вальжан заставил его вспомнить о том, что у него тоже есть плоть. Он ощущает руки Вальжана там, где они прикасаются к нему, когда на них обоих находит это помрачение. Он знает чувствительное место на своей шее, куда Вальжану нравится его целовать. Он помнит прикосновения пальцев. Иногда он желает, чтобы Вальжан превратился в каменную статую — тогда он смог бы изучить его, не ощущая на себе его взгляда. В этих глазах слишком много теплоты. Он жалеет, что не обратил на них внимания раньше, чем на рот, — он бы сразу понял, что надо держаться подальше.

 

* * *

Жавер как раз завершает вечернее патрулирование, когда замечает Вальжана, выходящего из двери какого-то дома. Не своего дома. Вальжан видит Жавера и вздрагивает, будто ошпаренный.

— Снова за старое? — спрашивает Жавер. Потом, когда он останется наедине с собой, ему нужно будет обдумать это тянущее чувство в груди. Мысль о том, что ему, может быть, придется арестовать Вальжана, воспринимается как-то совсем иначе, чем прежде, и кажется куда менее приятной.

— Нет, — говорит Вальжан. — Я только… — Похоже, ему отказывает дар речи.

— Выкладывай, — говорит Жавер, быстро подходя к нему почти вплотную.

— …Добрый вечер, инспектор, — говорит Вальжан.

— Выкладывай — или я решу, что ты замышлял что-то нехорошее, и расспрошу жильцов дома.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы этого не делали. — В свете фонарей видно, что Вальжан краснеет. Жавер видел этот стыдливый румянец и раньше — в совсем других обстоятельствах. Ему совсем не нравится, что пробуждают в нем эти воспоминания.

— Выкладывай, — повторяет он.

Вальжан опускает взгляд.

— Это вдова с детьми, они живут в нужде. Я оставил им немного денег. Не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь знал.

Жавер недобро усмехается.

— Хотел, чтобы они решили, будто к ним в окно залетал ангел?

Вальжан улыбается.

— Боюсь, в эти окошки мог протиснуться только херувим.

— Разве что подменыш, — сухо замечает Жавер с кривой усмешкой, — или домовой, от которого скисает молоко.

— Я не домовой.

— И не ангел, — говорит Жавер, досадуя на то, что этот разговор заставил его представить ангела — сильного и решительного, как Вальжан, и с широкими белыми крыльями. Пожалуй, об этом не стоит размышлять на людях. Из Вальжана получился бы ангел наподобие тех, что ваял Микеланджело, — крепкий, с мускулистыми плечами, мощными бедрами и… Жавер опускает глаза. Ему не нравится, что приходится отвести взгляд от предполагаемого злоумышленника, но он не хочет, чтобы Вальжан догадался, о чем он думает.

— Надо было предупредить меня, чтобы мои люди не приняли твою благотворительность за воровство.

— Господь Бог говорит, что, когда творишь милостыню, левая рука не должна знать, что делает правая. А в этом городе моя правая рука — вы, инспектор.  
В этих словах нет ничего неприличного. Простая учтивость с легким оттенком лести. Но то, как он это произносит… Интересно, думает Жавер, неужели Вальжан всегда умел вкладывать в свои интонации столько двусмысленности — а сам он просто не замечал этого раньше.

Их глаза встречаются, и между ними будто проскакивает молния. Хватит разговаривать.

— Мои комнаты ближе, — говорит Жавер, разворачиваясь на каблуках. После взгляда, которым они обменялись, он не сомневается, что Вальжан последует за ним. Через несколько минут под ними уже сотрясается его узкая кровать, одежда свалена кучей на полу, Вальжан вцепляется пальцами в простыню так, что костяшки белеют. Этот человек выводит его из себя. Жавер рассержен и берет его жестко, и — черт, это так хорошо, так невозможно хорошо, лучше чем «хорошо». Странно, что это так быстро стало привычным. С кожи Вальжана еще не сошли следы, которые оставил Жавер: это не первый раз, когда Вальжан судорожно дышит и извивается под ним. И не последний — уверен он, когда тянется, чтобы то ли поцеловать, то ли укусить открытую перед ним шею.

— Ты выводишь меня из себя, — бормочет он, и Вальжан смеется. — Посмотри на себя, с какой готовностью ты мне отдаешься. У тебя нет стыда.

Вальжан издает невнятный звук и целует его снова. Они целуются жадно, яростно, беспорядочно — как целуют землю моряки, вернувшись из плаванья. Он надеется, что когда-нибудь пресытится этим. Но пока что — чем чаще он ощущает эти губы, тем больше тянется к ним.

— Где ты этому научился? — выдыхает он, прижимая руки Вальжана к постели у него над головой. Подушка летит на пол, но ему плевать на подушку. Он вбивает Вальжана в матрас, наблюдая за тем, как меняется его лицо, и слушая его дыхание. — Какая шлюха научила тебя всем этим развратным штучкам?

— Пока что ты — мой единственный учитель, — с трудом отвечает Вальжан. — Я делаю успехи, инспектор?

Он отчаянно старается не кончить в ответ на эти слова, но напрасно. Еще одно движение — и он уже не может сдержаться. Вальжан смотрит на него, и он это чувствует. Он отстраняется, находит член Вальжана, неторопливо двигает рукой, наблюдая, как Вальжан закрывает глаза и приоткрывает рот. Он придвигается ближе и целует его, видя, что тот уже на грани, ловит приглушенный вскрик на его губах и чувствует, как семя изливается ему на пальцы.

Потом он отодвигается, и они лежат молча — дыхание сбилось, сердце колотится часто-часто.

Он вытирает руку о грудь Вальжана, покрытую капельками пота. Тот смотрит на него снизу вверх. Жавер — он обдумает это внезапное желание позже, говорит он себе, как и все остальные внезапные желания, — придвигается ближе и начинает сцеловывать семя с груди. В этом нет ничего неприятного. И это дает ему повод обвести языком границы мускулов. Он не смотрит на Вальжана. Чуть позже тот притягивает его к себе для небрежного поцелуя и ощущает собственный вкус у Жавера на языке — ему знаком этот вкус, соленый и терпкий, это уже было, думает Жавер, и эта мысль оседает тяжестью в груди. Он отодвигается к стене и говорит: «Одевайся!» — и Вальжан одевается, и они больше ничего не говорят друг другу. Потом дверь захлопывается, и он замечает, что в комнате холодно. Он набрасывает ночную рубашку, но уснуть еще долго не удается.

 

* * *

— Мы должны прекратить это, — выдыхает Вальжан, уткнувшись в стену. Жавера завораживает мысль о том, что этот человек мог бы легко оказать ему сопротивление — ему ли не знать, на что тот способен! — но не делает этого. Вальжан прислоняется лбом к стене в комнате Жавера, и тот слушает его вздохи, слушает, как дыхание постепенно меняется, становясь частым и неглубоким. Странно слышать, что эти звуки издает Вальжан.

— Мы должны… — говорит он, с трудом переводя дух.

— Мы? — переспрашивает Жавер, подчеркивая вопрос резким толчком бедер, в ответ на который Вальжан делает долгий судорожный вдох. Кажется, он сдерживается, чтобы не застонать. — Я могу прекратить прямо сейчас, — говорит он, отстраняясь. Он остается позади Вальжана, сжимая руками его бедра.  
Вальжан краснеет — румянец ползет по шее вниз.

— Не надо, — говорит он.

— Я могу прекратить сейчас. Могу оставить тебя так, — большим пальцем он рисует кружок на бедре Вальжана. Жест должен подчеркнуть, в каком униженном положении тот находится, но вместо этого против воли Жавера получается похожим на ласку. — Чтобы ты вот так дышал. Мы должны прекратить, да? Ты же сам этого хочешь. Ты хуже, чем шлюха. Готов умолять меня о том, чтобы я тебя взял.

Вальжан сглатывает. На мгновение Жаверу становится страшно, что тому хватит его хваленого самообладания, чтобы действительно все прекратить. Этого нельзя допустить. Он прижимается к спине Вальжана, зарывается лицом в шею, целует, слизывая языком капельки пота.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Вальжан.

 

* * *

— Пройдитесь со мной, — говорит Вальжан через несколько дней. Ему должно быть трудно ходить после всего, что они делали, думает Жавер, но если это и так, он не подает вида.

— Хочешь что-то сказать мне?

— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Вальжан.

Жавер хмурится, но присоединяется к нему. Они идут в молчании. Несколько гаменов появляются из боковых улочек, завидев господина мэра, но при виде инспектора полиции так же быстро исчезают.

— Тебе не удастся раздать так много денег, как обычно, — говорит Жавер.

Вальжан улыбается.

— И верно. Я забыл, как вы действуете на людей.

— Как я действую! — косится на него Жавер. — На законопослушных обывателей я никак не действую. Но мне не нравится, когда меня донимают толпы попрошаек.

— Полагаю, это взаимно, — говорит Вальжан, улыбаясь еще шире. — Мыши тоже не любят донимать кошек.

— Я не кошка.

— Но уже шипите.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной.

— Ничего подобного.

— Издеваешься. — Непонятно почему, но Жавер вдруг задается вопросом, что было бы между ним и Вальжаном, если бы все было иначе, если бы Вальжан никогда не бывал на каторге, не был преступником, если бы они не знали друг друга раньше и могли стать друг для друга кем угодно. Его удивляет, что Вальжан осмеливается дразнить его, как сейчас. Между ними почти нет секретов. Они могут причинить друг другу много вреда — но до сих пор не сделали этого. Возможно, дело именно в этом. Или, может быть, дело в другом. Наверняка Вальжан тоже заметил, что всем их поцелуям предшествовали споры.

— Я бы не осмелился.

— Ты очень даже осмеливаешься, — говорит Жавер и бросает на него взгляд. — Ты дразнишь меня, как гризетка, которая ждет, чтобы ее поцеловали.

Он видит, как Вальжан сглатывает.

— Это обычно срабатывает, — говорит Вальжан, и на его лице снова появляется улыбка.

Жавер оглядывается по сторонам. Вокруг никого нет.

— Не надо, — говорит Вальжан. Жаверу кажется, будто он выдал себя, оглянувшись.

— Я и не собирался. Ты слишком уверен в своей неотразимости. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

Пауза слишком затягивается.

— Я так и думал, — говорит Жавер. — Честь имею. — Он уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Вальжан откашливается.

— Инспектор?

— Что?

— Вы будете дома сегодня вечером? — Вальжан старается сделать так, чтобы вопрос звучал невинно.

Жавер знает, о чем идет речь.

— Да, — отвечает он. Их взгляды встречаются.

— Хорошо, — кивает Вальжан.

 

* * *

Вальжан приходит к нему вечером, и ведет себя неловко, и пытается найти повод для своего визита. Жавер смотрит на него — видит, как он путается в словах, — и его губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Раздевайся, — говорит он, прерывая Вальжана, говорящего об улучшении условий в больнице.

Тот бросает на него взгляд и мгновенно замолкает. Очень медленно расстегивает пуговицу. Похоже, он знает, какой эффект производит. Осознавать это тревожно.

— Нравится смотреть на меня, инспектор?

Жавер старается успокоить дыхание.

— Не твое дело, что мне нравится. Твое дело — слушаться меня.

— Я слушаюсь, — говорит Вальжан, спуская с плеч жилет. — Я просто спросил.

Он не ожидал найти в Вальжане это… кокетство — или как бы это ни называлось. Надеялся, что Вальжан не заметит, как он на него смотрит. Это было крайне глупо. Вальжан не мог добился всего, чего добился, одной лишь обаятельной улыбкой. Он отнюдь не глуп, поговорка про силу и ум — не про него.  
Вальжан сбрасывает рубашку.

— Какое облегчение, — говорит он, обнаженный до пояса. Жавер оглядывает следы, которые оставили на его теле годы заключения. — Я так привык скрывать все это.

Жавер облизывает губы. Он и сам не заметил, что во рту пересохло. Он жалеет, что обнаружил в себе это желание, — и порой ему кажется, что Вальжан тоже жалеет. Они слишком готовы потакать прихотям друг друга — а таким прихотям потакать не стоит, особенно если речь идет о каторжнике и надсмотрщике. Или — тем более — о мэре и инспекторе полиции.

— Не разговаривай.

Вальжан начинает расстегивать брюки, и Жавер заходит позади него и проводит пальцем по шрамам на спине. Какой в этом вред? Стоит ли пытаться сдерживать эти порочные наклонности? Он наклоняется и проводит языком по контурам бугрящихся мышц. Вальжан замирает, и Жавер слышит, как часто у него колотится сердце. Пульс похож на удары молота. Жавер делает это не для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие Вальжану, — но ему не хочется останавливаться.

— Прекрати, — говорит Вальжан, но слова раздаются пустым звуком. — Не надо.

— Я велел тебе не разговаривать, — бормочет Жавер. Его руки скользят вокруг тела Вальжана и расстегивают оставшиеся пуговицы на брюках. Член Вальжана уже полностью стоит, на нем выступила капля смазки.

— Почему ты это делаешь?

— Я велел тебе не разговаривать, — повторяет Жавер, почти касаясь губами его шеи. Вальжан сбрасывает брюки и остается в его объятьях обнаженным. Теперь Жавер видит, насколько тот возбужден. Учитывая то, как близко они стоят, его собственное возбуждение тоже не остается тайной. Он ведет рукой вниз и пробует провести по члену Вальжана, и тот с шумом втягивает воздух. Жавер вновь целует его шею, гладит широкую грудь, играет с одним из сосков. Соски у Вальжана менее чувствительные, чем у него самого. Жавер целует мочку уха — и пытается придумать хоть какое-нибудь разумное объяснение тому, что делает. Но, пока в его объятиях обнаженный Вальжан, думается плохо. Он покрывает поцелуями его спину и чувствует, как у Вальжана меняется дыхание.

— Ложись в постель, — говорит Жавер.

Вальжан ложится, откидываясь назад и глядя на него с любопытством. Внезапно Жавер ощущает неуверенность. Он начал все это от досады на собственное бессилие. Он не ожидал, что почувствует такое всеобъемлющее, всепоглощающее желание, которое пронизывает все его существо. Он опускается на колени, склонившись над Вальжаном, и проводит пальцем по его груди. Ему это припомнят на Страшном Суде, думает он. Эту… одержимость. Черт. Это действительно одержимость. Он наклоняется ближе и целует Вальжана в губы. Он думал, что в конце концов пресытится, что ему надоест, — но теперь понимает, что еще и близко не познал все разнообразие ощущений, которые может подарить этот дразнящий рот, и мысль об этом тревожит его. Вальжан прихватывает его нижнюю губу зубами, и он издает звук, который никогда до этого не издавал.

Он думал до сих пор, что добродетель дана ему свыше — или от природы, как особый дар. Считал себя лучше других, потому что то, что они называли красивым, казалось ему дешевым и безвкусным. Женщины, которыми восхищались. Шлюхи, которых использовали. При виде них в нем ничто не шевелилось. Он сравнивал себя с другими — и ощущал собственное превосходство. Он мог пользоваться тем, что ему предлагали, — но оставался равнодушным. Оставался собой. Его разум всегда был у него под контролем. И даже если он подозревал, что мужчины нравятся ему больше, — те, кто был доступен, вызывали разве что самый мимолетный интерес.

Но теперь он столкнулся с — с этим. Тело перед ним нельзя — невозможно — назвать красивым, но он не в силах оторвать от него глаз. Значит, это не добродетель. Значит, это просто дело вкуса. Это открытие обескураживает. Он мог бы так и жить дальше — понятия не имея о желании, сжигающем его сейчас. Он проводит руками по жилистым бедрам Вальжана. Быть может, всему виной юность, проведенная в окружении каторжников в лохмотьях, занятых тяжелым трудом. Быть может, это было в нем всегда.

— Скажи мне, — внезапно говорит Вальжан, прерывая поцелуй.

— Я велел тебе молчать.

— Я знаю, что тебе нравится мое тело, — шепчет Вальжан, почти касаясь его губ.

— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь.

Вальжан запускает пальцы ему в волосы и притягивает к себе для нового поцелуя.

— И это тебе, похоже, тоже нравится.

— Молчи, — говорит Жавер, вжимая его в матрас. Он знает, что Вальжан мог бы легко оттолкнуть его. Но не делает этого, лишь глядит на него с улыбкой. — И не ухмыляйся.

— Слушаюсь, — говорит Вальжан. Улыбка исчезает с его губ, но по-прежнему таится в глубине глаз, и Жавер не может сцеловать у него с лица это выражение, как ни старается.

Жилище Жавера обставлено по-спартански. Слава богу, что за стенкой живут старики, потому что стен с тонкими обоями недостаточно, чтобы заглушить стоны Вальжана — и он бы не хотел, чтобы они стали тише. Ругательства Вальжана звучат как музыка. Они вбиваются в край матраса, их бедра двигаются в общем ритме, который слишком легко было найти, и зеркало на стоящем рядом умывальнике сотрясается от толчков. Ему не нравится то, что он видит в отражении — не нравится это самозабвенное выражение на собственном лице. Они того и гляди упадут с кровати, но он не замечает ничего, кроме того, как их тела двигаются в унисон.

— Моя кровать больше, — задыхаясь, произносит Вальжан. — Черт, Жавер, моя кровать… ты… черт… мы могли бы… о боже…

— Говори громче, — говорит Жавер, подчеркивая слова толчками бедер. — Со мной не шепчутся.

— Я не… — выдыхает Вальжан, вцепляясь в край матраса. — Я не помню… не знаю, что я…

Жавер с удовольствием проводит рукой вдоль его тела.

— Тебе нравится. Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не кончишь.

— Да, — выдыхает Вальжан, — пожалуйста, да.

Жавер больше не смотрит на свое отражение. Он целует шею Вальжана, и толкается в него снова, и чувствует, как тот кончает под ним, и думает, что на свете не найдется достаточно большая кровать, чтобы вместить — это. Потом он кончает тоже.


	5. Chapter 5

Вдова приходит к мэру ближе к ночи — как раз тогда, когда туда направляется Жавер. Это один из тех вечеров, когда Вальжан отпускает свою экономку — что случается все чаще и чаще.

— Мадам? — вопросительно говорит Вальжан.

— Господин мэр, — женщина почтительно склоняет голову. В руках у нее корзина. — В моем доме произошло чудо. Мои дети больше не голодают. Мы не знаем, кого благодарить. Но все, с кем я говорила, твердят: ежели у нас в Монрейле случилось чудо, так это дело рук господина мэра.

Вальжан пытается отрицать. Он кажется до странности смущенным ее благодарностью. Жавер не может расслышать, что именно он отвечает.

— Все говорят, что я пеку вкусный хлеб, — продолжает вдова. — Позвольте мне войти.

По лицу Вальжана пробегает непонятная тень.

— Разумеется, — говорит он очень спокойно. — Не годится держать вас здесь, на холоде.

Жавер находит предлог, чтобы обойти соседние улицы. Вскоре вдова выходит. Он не может разобрать выражения на ее лице. Он стучит и заходит внутрь, сам не зная, отчего его так интересует происходящее.

— Она зря тратит силы, — говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь.

Вальжан откусывает от куска хлеба.

— Еще теплый, — замечает он. — Вкусный хлеб. — Он хмурится. — Она дает его мне, в то время как я по-настоящему в нем не нуждаюсь — а ведь есть так много людей, кому он нужнее.

— Думаю, хлеб не единственное, что она хочет тебе дать, — неожиданно для себя самого говорит Жавер.

Вальжан поднимает на него глаза, и их взгляды встречаются.

— Нет, — спокойно возражает Вальжан. — Этого не может быть, Жавер. Нет, я так не думаю.

— Я знаю этот народ.

— Я не верю.

— Но это не имеет значения, — внезапно произносит Жавер. Странные слова, которые смутно тревожат его самого. Он делает шаг ближе, и Вальжан поднимается ему навстречу. Они смотрят друг на друга.

— Да, — тихо говорит Вальжан. — Даже если ты прав, это не…

Жаверу хочется презрительно усмехнуться. Ему не нравится, что слова Вальжана отзываются внутри такой теплотой. Это признание, и он предпочел бы не вдумываться, почему оно доставляет ему такое удовольствие, — и поэтому пытается найти, к чему придраться.

— Бедная дурочка. Знала бы она, что тратит время на преступника и проходимца.

— Ужасно, правда, — тихо говорит Вальжан, подходя вплотную, — тратить время на преступника и проходимца.

Жавер смотрит на него пристально. Ему ненавистна эта улыбка. Он старается стереть ее поцелуем. Старается не замечать, как Вальжан тает от его прикосновений. Он выцеловывает дорожку поцелуев от мочки уха к горлу, только чтобы услышать звук, который издаст Вальжан.

— Она понятия не имеет, кто ты такой. Понятия не имеет, чего ты хочешь.

— Да, — почти мурлыкает Вальжан, закрывая глаза, и откидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. От него исходит тепло. Жавер целует его дольше, чем собирался.

 

* * *

— Жавер, — произносит Вальжан неверным голосом. — Это безумие.

— Это не безумие. Это одержимость. Мы должны изгнать ее из себя, — таким же неверным голосом отвечает Жавер. Он вновь делает толчок бедрами. Все происходит неожиданно для них самих, прямо на столе мэра. Это опасно. Они слишком легко уступают желаниям друг друга. — Это единственный способ избавиться от нее.

— Мы поступаем… о боже… крайне неосторожно, — с трудом произносит Вальжан.

— Тогда останови меня, — бормочет Жавер, вновь входя в него.

— Кто-нибудь может зайти в любую минуту.

— Да. И увидеть тебя — вот так. Мэра Монрейля-Приморского. Подо мной. — Они дышат в унисон. Жавер подчеркивает слова новым толчком бедер. — Мне прекратить?

Вальжан мотает головой. Жавер целует завитки темных волос на его затылке. Почему они такие мягкие? Тулон должен был уничтожить в Вальжане всю мягкость. Но она осталась, и это сбивает с толку. У него мягкие губы. Его руки удивительно бережны. В его глазах — после всего — таится удивительная мягкость, которую Жавер старательно учится не замечать. В Вальжане не должно быть столько мягкости. Он беглый каторжник. Каторжники должны быть суровыми. Преступники должны быть суровыми. Закон суров. Постель Вальжана мягка, как он сам. Жавер думает, что предпочел бы этого не знать. Больше они не будут заниматься этим — там, потому что это слишком похоже на занятие… любовью, а любовь — нечто прямо противоположное тому, что он чувствует к этому негодяю. Этому беглому каторжнику.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь и правда пришел сейчас. Пусть бы все узнали о тебе правду, — выдыхает Жавер ему в шею, вновь толкаясь внутрь.

— К-какую правду? — пальцы Вальжана разжимаются, выпуская край письменного стола.

— Что ты — мой, — говорит Жавер с очередным толчком. Вальжан лежит под ним совершенно расслабленный, обмякший, лицо залито потом. Жавер с удовольствием думает о том, как тому придется скрывать хромоту, придется снова старательно сохранять безразличное выражение всякий раз, как он садится, — так же, как в прошлый раз, и до этого… и еще раньше…

Все это происходит слишком часто.

— Скажи это, — говорит Жавер. Он очень близко к краю.

— Это, — выдыхает Вальжан и смеется, беспомощно раскинувшись на столе. Теперь Жавер делает все сам. Ноги Вальжана подкашиваются, и Жавер чувствует, как все его тело сотрясается от смеха. И еще — что вот-вот кончит и… нет, он не хочет кончать от этого. Каторжники так не смеются. Он пытается вспомнить что-нибудь неприятное, чтобы продержаться подольше, чтобы не показать Вальжану, как подействовал его смех. Он пытается представить себе мятые простыни — он терпеть не может мятые простыни — но вместо этого ему упорно представляется их одежда, разбросанная по полу в доме мэра, или в его собственной комнате, или в любом из тех мест, где на них напало это наваждение. Еще толчок — и все. Одновременно он чувствует, как Вальжана под ним охватывает спазм, и это ощущение ему знакомо. Это не должно быть так знакомо. Он быстро целует влажные от пота волосы Вальжана.

— Твой, — говорит тот.

Он помогает Вальжану надеть и застегнуть брюки, Вальжан отряхивает его форму. Его улыбка тревожит Жавера. В этом человеке столько всего, что он не выносит.

— Что ж, — говорит он и открывает окно, чтобы впустить в комнату свет.

Вальжан кивает.

— Инспектор. 

* * *

— Подожди, — говорит Вальжан, выбираясь из глубины постели у себя в доме. Жавер еще не закончил одеваться. Эти моменты ему нравятся меньше всего. — Поцелуй меня.

— Я думал, тебе уже надоело целоваться со мной, — замечает Жавер, стараясь говорить равнодушным голосом.

Он хотел бы развернуться на каблуках и уйти, оставив просьбу без внимания, но этим полуоткрытым губам трудно отказать. Он обвивает Вальжана рукой и целует его. Потом целует снова. Руки Вальжана скользят ему на талию, и они продолжают целоваться.

Потом он прижимает Вальжана к кровати и целует по-настоящему.

— Ты уходил, — говорит тот.

— Я ухожу, — отвечает Жавер, наклоняясь и целуя его в шею. Он злится на себя за то, что знает, куда именно поцеловать Вальжана, чтобы тот растаял. И за то, что ему хочется сделать это вновь — и вновь испытать знакомое ощущение. И за то, что снова целует Вальжана в губы, долго, медленно, распутно, как будто больше никогда не сможет взять его и пытается показать ему, чего хочет, одним только поцелуем. Вальжан втягивает в себя его язык. Похоже, они оба хотят одного и того же.

— Это нужно прекратить, — говорит Жавер, отстраняясь. Они узнают друг друга все лучше, и мысль об этом пугает его.

— Тогда прекрати, — говорит Вальжан, приподнимаясь на локте и проводя губами по его щеке.

— Я бы уже прекратил, если бы ты не просил поцеловать тебя, — говорит Жавер. Он хмурится. Он жалеет о том, что вообще узнал, каково это — целовать Вальжана, узнал, как порочен этот рот, как охотно подчиняется ему это сильное тело. Как было бы хорошо просто не ведать всех этих ощущений, не сжимать эти мускулистые плечи, кончая, не толкаться в тугой жар, доводя Вальжана до безумия, чтобы тот задыхался под ним и смотрел на него снизу вверх расширившимися пьяными глазами. Это хуже, чем нюхать табак. От табака, по крайней мере, можно отказаться.

— Вы опаздываете, инспектор, — говорит Вальжан. В его глазах горит веселый огонек.

— Это твоя вина, — отвечает Жавер, поднимаясь с постели. — И не проси меня больше целовать тебя, — добавляет он, наклоняясь за новым поцелуем. Это безумие, и он должен его преодолеть. Но он понятия не имеет, как это сделать.

 

* * *

— Подожди, — говорит Жавер в следующий раз, шаря в кармане. Теперь у него на пальцах масло, и Вальжан… да, оно того стоит — видеть его таким, видеть удовольствие, не смешанное с болью. Когда он перестал желать причинить Вальжану боль?

— Ты думал об этом, — говорит тот после.

— Я… — какого черта он заикается? — Это… разумно.

— И что ты сказал? — спрашивает Вальжан, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Одевайся.

Вальжан натягивает рубашку.

— Ты это где-то купил. Что ты сказал?

— Сказал, что нужно смазать один механизм.

— Домкрат.

Он не собирается смеяться. Но сейчас, когда в нем еще отдаются волны удовольствия, сдержаться гораздо труднее.

— Я не уточнял.

— Однако, — с некоторым удивлением говорит Вальжан, натягивая брюки, — ты пошел и купил его, и все это время думал — об этом. Ты сказал неправду лавочнику, потому что думал о нас — вот так.

— У тебя выходит куда занимательнее, чем на самом деле.

— Ты отправился туда в своей аккуратной форме, — дает волю воображению Вальжан, — в начищенных сапогах, и купил его, и думал — об этом. И носил его с собой.

— Не все время, — говорит Жавер.

Вальжан целует его, и это, как всегда, приятнее, чем он ожидает. Его руки скользят по талии Вальжана, и он почти жалеет, что велел тому одеваться.

 

* * *

Он просыпается оттого, что теплое тело, рядом с которым он свернулся, шевелится, поднимаясь и выбираясь из постели.

— Не уходи, — говорит Жавер раньше, чем успевает подумать. — Ты дешевле, чем камин.

Вальжан смотрит на него. С каких пор они искать общества друг друга? Собственная просьба кажется ему нескромной, почти развязной.

— Нет, — говорит Вальжан, садясь на постели. — Это нужно прекратить, ты сам знаешь. Ты так часто говоришь об этом.

Жавер сглатывает. В комнате темно, и место на кровати, которое покинул Вальжан, стремительно остывает.

— Представим, что я буду говорить об этом пореже.

Вальжан вздыхает. Он сидит на краю постели, и Жавер чувствует, как от его движений ерзает матрас.

— Кем мы можем быть друг для друга? — спрашивает он. — Жавер, я серьезно.

— Если ты можешь все прекратить…

— Тебе ничего не угрожает. Ты позволяешь себе все это лишь оттого, что я — беглый каторжник. Разве не так? Иначе ты никогда бы на это не решился. — Он издает странный сдавленный смешок. — Впрочем, я-то рад и этому.

Слава богу, что в комнате темно.

— Я знаю, кто ты такой, — говорит Жавер.

— Ты не называешь меня по имени. Ты знаешь, кем я был раньше, — говорит Вальжан. Он уже сказал больше, чем обычно говорит неделями. — Ты сам не знаешь, кем я стал сейчас. И берешь меня для того, чтобы напомнить мне, что я каторжник.

— Сначала — да, так и было, — отвечает Жавер. Он садится в постели и прижимается щекой к спине Вальжана. Оказывается, так легче разговаривать. — Но из-за тебя все превращается в какую-то чертову детскую сказку. Днем ты одно, ночью — другое, а если я попытаюсь разобраться, кто ты на самом деле, ты сбежишь за тридевять земель, я и буду вынужден обойти полсвета, чтобы тебя найти.

— Я не знаю такой сказки.

— Их много, и все они похожи, — говорит Жавер. Он не видит причин не поцеловать Вальжана в плечо, поэтому так и делает. — В той, которую мне рассказывали, существо было медведем днем и человеком ночью.

— Женщины в нашем городке уже называют меня славным медведем, — говорит Вальжан, и в его тоне звучат нотки веселья. — Не уверен, что хочу слышать это от тебя.

— Кем бы ты ни был, похоже, ночью ты не исчезаешь. У меня было много шансов в этом убедиться. — Он подвигается на постели, чтобы дать место Вальжану, и не удивляется, когда тот ложится рядом. — И потом, если ты медведь, то я, видимо, принцесса, — тихо говорит он на ухо Вальжану, касаясь его губами. Наградой ему служит смех. Нет. «Награда» — неправильное слово.

 

* * *

— Я прекращу это. С завтрашнего дня, — говорит Жавер.

— Правда? — Вальжан смотрит на него снизу вверх, устроившись у него между ног.

— Я должен это сделать. Посмотри на нас.

Вальжан целует внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

— А что такое?

Дразнящие губы движутся выше.

— Мэр Монрейля-Приморского! И его голова у меня между ног, и через минуту он возьмет у меня в рот, и ему это понравится.

— Я не только мэр, — говорит Вальжан. — Ты знаешь, кто я. — И приникает к нему губами.

— Господин мэр… — выдыхает Жавер. — О боже. О боже. Вальжан.

Это имя звучит иначе, чем раньше.


	6. Chapter 6

Он пытается уверить себя, что все из-за этого тела, что именно оно не дает ему покоя. Не Вальжан. Лишь его тело. Он сражается с Вальжаном, как Иаков бился с ангелом, — и сам не знает, кто из них Иаков. Вальжан побеждает — не всегда, но часто. Но потом все равно неизменно уступает. Жавер пытался спровоцировать его. Вальжан держал его на весу, прижимая к стене, — и, видит бог, вряд ли мог не заметить, что Жавер согласен. Но Вальжан, кажется, рассматривает все это как проверку своего терпения, а терпение у него до обидного неистощимо. Однажды Жавер начал тереться об него бесстыдно, имитируя сам акт, и Вальжан застонал, дав повод для многих приятных фантазий, но так ничего и не сделал. Он как будто пытается что-то доказать.

— Я не против, — говорит он однажды ночью, откидываясь на постель. Голова кружится от поцелуев. — Если ты хочешь — я согласен.

Лицо Вальжана меняется, и он не может разобрать его выражения.

— Если ты предпочитаешь… — торопливо начинает Жавер. Возможно, он был слишком уверен в Вальжане. Возможно, не нужно было ему этого предлагать. Он наверняка не хочет ничего подобного. — Если ты не хочешь…

— Не хочу тебя? — переспрашивает Вальжан с недоверием. Теперь он смотрит на Жавера совсем другим взглядом, теплым и… нет. Слишком теплым.

Жавер ни на что такое не рассчитывал.

— Я не говорил — вообще, только про…

Вальжан продолжает смотреть на него. Пожалуй, хватит. Жавер притягивает его к себе и целует. Язык Вальжана бесстыдно скользит ему в рот, он втягивает его в себя, чтобы показать, что действительно согласен, рука ложится в руку Вальжана, переплетя пальцы. Жест получается слишком интимным.

— Я бы хотел другого, — говорит Вальжан.

— Тогда решено.

Вальжан целует его шею, и ощущение этого отдается во всем теле. Когда губы Вальжана поднимаются к его уху, Жавера накрывает горячая волна.

— Я имею в виду, — несмело говорит Вальжан, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты говорил не только про...

— Про что еще я мог бы говорить? — Он нащупывает у Вальжана один из старых шрамов и проводит по нему пальцем. Это наполовину ласка, наполовину упрек. Глаза Вальжана гаснут, и ему сразу же хочется сделать что-нибудь, чтобы зажечь их снова, — придвинуться ближе и прошептать какие-нибудь милые глупости, которые для него самого пустой звук, но которые, как выяснилось, так нравятся Вальжану. Тот хранит их в памяти и дорожит ими преувеличенно и нелепо — будто мать неуклюжими рисунками своего отпрыска. Жавер мог бы заставить эти глаза загореться вновь. Он задается вопросом, почему ему вообще приходит в голову такая мысль. Вальжан для него ничего не значит. Жавер вновь проводит пальцем по шраму от плети. Когда он начал задумываться о том, что эти шрамы, возможно, изуродовали тело, которое могло быть красивым? Глупая мысль. Таким образом легко забыть о том, кем Вальжан является на самом деле.

— Прекрати, — говорит Вальжан, но Жавер не прекращает. — Не надо. — Вальжан резко отодвигается.

Жавер тянется к нему вновь. Вальжан хватает его за запястья, прижимает к постели и смотрит сверху вниз с угрожающим выражением. Жавер не отводит взгляд. Он знает, что его лицо остается бесстрастным, — но дышит он слишком часто и пытается успокоить дыхание. Он не хочет показывать этому каторжнику, какое желание пробуждает эта его ипостась.

— Я велел тебе прекратить, — повторяет Вальжан.

— Попробуй заставить меня, — отвечает Жавер, — 24601.

Вальжан хмурится еще сильнее и дергает его за волосы, запустив в них пальцы.

— Прекрати.

Жавер приподнимается и целует его. Поцелуй выходит неожиданно страстным. Их обоих произошедший обмен репликами возбуждает сильнее, чем они решаются признать. Когда Жавер прерывает поцелуй, глаза Вальжана горят снова, но более холодным огнем. Так проще.

— Значит, ты этого хочешь, — говорит Вальжан.

— Если ты хочешь, — говорит Жавер, целуя его снова. Вальжана отвечает на поцелуй — и это знак согласия. Он отпускает запястья Жавера и скользит вниз. Жавер возбужден настолько, что это почти болезненно. Вальжан целует его сосок, и он замирает. Стоит Вальжану подразнить его языком, как он постыдно выгибается навстречу. Он судорожно выдыхает, когда Вальжан целует его ключицу, и чувствует, что у того на губах появляется самодовольная улыбка. Его тревожит, что этот каторжник столько о нем знает. Они оба заплатили за это знание друг о друге дорогую цену. Они боролись за каждый дюйм тела Вальжана, за каждый запечатленный на нем поцелуй. Вальжан целует второй сосок, и Жаверу не удается до конца сдержать стон, и по глазам Вальжана видно, что он слышал. Жаверу не нравятся эти медленные ласки. Он не стыдится своего тела, но это — это смущает его. Это кажется еще более непристойным, чем сам… акт. Он тянется, чтобы погасить лампу.

— Темнота не помешает мне целовать тебя, — говорит Вальжан, останавливая его руку.

— Ты наказываешь меня, — бормочет Жавер.

— За что мне тебя наказывать? — спрашивает Вальжан. В глазах его горит знакомый огонек веселья. Он прикусывает сосок, и Жавер подается к нему, хватая ртом воздух. — Я куда милосерднее, чем ты.

Жавер пытается придумать план мести. Но думать, когда Вальжан целует его грудь, опускаясь все ниже, трудно. Вальжан находит языком начало дорожки темных волос, ведущих туда, где ждет напрягшийся член, и целует их, двигаясь вниз. Жавер запускает руку ему в волосы, пытаясь подвинуть туда, где особенно хочет ощутить его губы, но Вальжан лишь бросает на него взгляд и обращает на его руку не больше внимания, чем на жужжание докучливой мухи.

— Сегодня, — бормочет он, и Жавер узнает этот хриплый голос, — не будет по-твоему, Жавер.

— Да?

Вальжан целует внутреннюю сторону его бедра.

— Сегодня будет по-моему.

Эти слова не должны вызывать такое возбуждение. Он пробует потянуть Вальжана за волосы, но тот не двигается. Их взгляды встречаются. С минуту Вальжан смотрит на него вопросительно, потом Жавер молча кивает. Вальжан разводит руками его бедра, заводя ноги себе на плечи.

Его губы скользят не туда, куда ожидалось. То, что происходит, слишком… интимно, предполагает слишком большую близость, и мысль об этом заставляет Жавера вздрогнуть. Вальжан смотрит вниз, тихо бормочет что-то, и у Жавера прерывается дыхание.

— Я еще даже не притронулся к тебе, — выдыхает Вальжан. Странно ощущать теплое дыхание — там. — Но посмотри, как ты этого хочешь.

— Неправда, — выдыхает Жавер. Он сам не узнает свой голос. Вальжан дразнит его языком. Кажется, он чувствует, как Вальжан улыбается, принимаясь за дело всерьез, проникая в него. Это какое-то доселе незнакомое предместье рая. Он не думал, что способен издавать такие звуки, — почти жалобный, высокий стон на выдохе. Вальжан терпелив и действует языком искусно, но этого мало. Он подается ему навстречу, отчаянно желая большего.

— Пожалуйста, — слышит он собственный голос, будто со стороны.

Вальжан отодвигается, и он видит его улыбку.

— Наконец-то я слышу, как ты о чем-то просишь, — говорит он. — С таким жаром.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Жавер, скребя пятками по его спине. Он никогда еще не был так открыт, ни перед кем. Он спрашивает себе, почему ему кажется столь естественным настолько доверяться Вальжану.

Вальжан отстраняется и заменяет язык пальцем. Он входит легко. У Вальжана крупные руки, знакомые до мельчайших подробностей — теперь все в нем знакомо до мельчайших подробностей, он может проследить шрамы на спине Вальжана с закрытыми глазами. Почему эта мысль приходит ему в голову именно сейчас? Вальжан добавляет еще один палец.

— Неужели это я так на тебя действую? — бормочет он, с удивлением глядя на Жавера.

— Да, — отвечает тот, — в свои лучшие моменты. — Он издает стон, непохожий на человеческий, и Вальжан снова приникает к нему губами, чтобы дразнить. Теперь Жавер извивается на простынях, теряя над собой контроль, сучит ногами, пытаясь найти опору.

— Пожалуйста, — вновь слышит он собственный судорожный выдох, — пожалуйста, Вальжан.

Тот мурлыкает довольно, и Жаверу едва удается сдержать крик. Это слишком. Вальжан слегка сгибает пальцы внутри него, и он содрогается всем телом. Быть игрушкой в чужих руках, как сейчас, стыдно. Но он не отдал бы эти мгновения за все сокровища мира.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он снова. С каждым повторением это все легче произносить.

— Не могу тебе ни в чем отказать, — говорит Вальжан, отодвигаясь и скрещивая пальцы, отчего по всему телу Жавера разбегаются искры удовольствия. Тот подается к нему бедрами. — …когда ты так вежливо просишь.

Вальжан убирает руку, и его член упирается в узкий вход. Жавер двигается навстречу. Вальжан входит в него, и они одновременно судорожно вздыхают.

— Жавер, — шепчет Вальжан. Жавер чувствует, что растянут до предела. Он дышит часто и неглубоко. Член Вальжана кажется таким большим. Он не ожидал, что это будет так хорошо. Вальжан медленно скользит в него, с удовлетворением входя до самого конца. — Жавер, я…

— Нет, — говорит Жавер, но голос звучит бессильно, он не может найти в себе достаточно суровости.

— Посмотри на меня.

Жавер закрывает глаза.

— Лучше бы ты взял меня как-нибудь по-другому.

— Ты не хочешь видеть того, кто берет тебя? — спрашивает Вальжан. — Каторжника, да? В этом дело? — Несмотря на слова, голос звучит на удивление мягко. Жавер кивает. Глаза открываются сами собой. Он встречает взгляд Вальжана — темный, теплый, похожий на летнюю ночь за окном всего несколько месяцев назад. Жавер больше не отводит глаз. Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга, когда Вальжан начинает двигаться — медленно, педантично — заставляя его дыхание учащаться. Он помнит, как Вальжан так же дышал под ним. Наверное, это отражается в его глазах. Этот взгляд заставляет их вновь начать целоваться. Он еще никого так не целовал. Нет, это неправда. Он целовал так Вальжана, когда сам был сверху. Но только Вальжана. Вальжан был единственным, всегда. Жавер не может представить себе на его месте кого-либо еще, и это осознание пугает.

— Скажи это, — говорит Вальжан, прерывая поцелуй и скользя губами по его шее.

— Это, — пробует Жавер.

Вальжан на мгновение замирает, и где-то в гортани у него рождается странный сдержанный смех. Он хмурит брови, но улыбается. Они не должны быть вместе — так, думает Жавер. Он не собирался доводить до такого.

Вальжан наклоняется и целует его — медленно, основательно, привычно — и он отвечает охотно, слишком охотно; это желание, эту жажду трудно скрыть, и язык Вальжана проникает ему в рот, а сам он начинает двигаться вновь, очень осторожно. Жавер не хочет, чтобы этот поцелуй заканчивался, и Вальжан не останавливается. Если до этого у Жавера кружилась голова, то теперь он совершенно опьянен, так влюбленные могли бы… но эта мысль ему не нравится. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, оба тяжело дышат. Он боится представить, как должен выглядеть сейчас со стороны. В глазах у Вальжана вновь появляется знакомая теплота.

— Ты рассердишься, — спрашивает он, — если я скажу тебе, что ты сейчас красив?

— Да, — выдыхает Жавер. — Не говори мне этого.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? Я скажу тебе все, что ты хочешь.

— Нам нужно прекратить это, — произносит он, уткнувшись Вальжану в шею. Внутри у него будто отпустили какой-то рычаг, и он уже не может остановиться, говоря бессвязно и бессмысленно:  
— Я не думал, что все дойдет до… каждый вечер я говорю себе, что не пойду к тебе, что мы не должны, я… о боже… я хожу и хожу... о, черт, только не останавливайся… я не думал, что будет так… не думал, что так привыкну к тебе… черт, какой ты большой… это… мы должны прекратить это, но я не представляю как… поцелуй меня…

Вальжан целует его, отстраняется и откидывается на постель. В его глазах приглашение. Его ладони ложатся Жаверу на талию. Тот следует за ними — удержаться невозможно. Он опускается на член Вальжана и дает силе тяготения довершить остальное. Руки Вальжана поднимают и опускают его, задавая ритм. Он отдается этому ритму.

— Ты забыл, какой я сильный, — говорит Вальжан.

— Нет, — отвечает он, тяжело дыша. — Ты не даешь мне это забыть.

Он закрывает глаза. Мир сокращается до точки, где их тела соприкасаются. Он не чувствует ни одной кости в своем теле и лишь беспомощно стонет: Вальжану удалось найти в нем то самое место. Как они дошли до такого? Он чувствует, как в нем поднимается волна наслаждения. Мысли исчезают из головы, и он отдается ощущениям. Член Вальжана внутри кажется таким огромным. Руки Вальжана, обнимающие его за талию, такие твердые и теплые. Он бросает взгляд на лицо Вальжана, и видит, что его рот приоткрыт от удовольствия, что Вальжан так же близок к пику, как он сам. Их глаза встречаются.

— Я почти… — шепчет он.

— Слава богу, я не продержусь долго, — выдыхает Вальжан.

— Не сдерживайся.

— Можешь кончить — так? — спрашивает Вальжан, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Без рук, только от того, что я — внутри тебя, что я беру тебя, трахаю тебя своим членом?

Жавер чувствует, как в нем поднимается волна экстаза.

— Не… это не… — пытается сказать он, но Вальжан вновь приподнимает и опускает его, и он чувствует, как тот тоже теряет контроль. Он беспомощно стонет и изливается на живот Вальжану, и кажется, что это будет длиться вечно.

Вальжан кончает, глядя на него, — ощущение новое, но его ни с чем не перепутаешь. Ноги у него подкашиваются, и он падает на Вальжана. Тот благодарно скользит руками по его телу, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. Жавер охотно устраивается в его объятьях. Сейчас, когда сам воздух пропитан плотским наслаждением, когда неожиданный сквозняк остужает его пот, а под ним — знакомое теплое тело, в мозгу у него складываются одна за другой дюжина фраз. Он хочет произнести их вслух, пока сердце бьется так же часто и они не будут значить так много. Но чем дольше они лежат вместе, тем дальше и недоступнее кажутся слова. Он слушает, как бьется сердце Вальжана.

— Твой, — выдыхает он. Он не уверен, что Вальжан это слышал. Вальжан целует его в лоб, отстраняется, и они лежат рядом, переплетя ноги. Пальцы Вальжана гладят его по спине, обводят контур ягодиц, неторопливо скользят в щель, где осталось его семя, ласкающе проводят там. У Жавера нет сил, чтобы велеть ему прекратить. Он засыпает. Когда он просыпается, он по-прежнему в объятьях Вальжана, и тот набросил на них покрывало. Он прислушивается к себе, ища решимость выбраться из этой постели, из этих объятий — и не находит ее.

 

* * *

Баматабуа — отвратительный хлыщ из тех, кто даже в кондитерскую не заходит без лакея, который нес бы за ним его шляпу. Жавер собирается досадить ему, заставив рассказывать во всех подробностях, как случилось, что его поцарапала эта фурия.

Но потом он замечает Вальжана.

— Отпустите ее, — говорит тот.

— Прощу прощения?

— Я видел, что случилось, — говорит Вальжан. — Она не сделала ничего дурного. Он сам напал на нее.

— Господин мэр… — говорит Жавер. Странно называть так Вальжана. Их взгляды цепляются друг за друга.

Шлюха пользуется этой паузой, чтобы плюнуть Вальжану в лицо, но тот сносит это спокойно.

— Я бы не стал вам лгать, — говорит Вальжан.

— Отпустите ее, — командует Жавер. Вальжан подхватывает женщину, чтобы унести ее в больницу.

Жавер смотрит ему в след. Он должен чувствовать что-то. Его приказ только что был нарушен, шлюха отправилась в больницу, а не в тюрьму — что он чувствует? Можно ли доверять этому человеку?

…Возможно.

Он меряет и меряет улицы шагами. В конце концов он замечает, что оказался у дома мэра. Внутри горит свет, и он знает, что в этот вечер у экономки выходной. Он сам открывает дверь и заходит.

— Прости, что оспорил твое решение, — говорит Вальжан, едва захлопывается дверь.

— Твое слово против его, — спокойно говорит Жавер. — И ты сам знаешь, кому я верен. — Это неправильно, думает он. Он должен быть верен закону, а не мэру. Вальжан, кажется, тоже замечает это.

— А ты верен мне?

— Не говори глупостей, — говорит Жавер, быстро подходя вплотную. Вальжан целует его рассеянно. — В чем дело? — спрашивает Жавер, отстраняясь.

— Я поступил дурно, — отвечает Вальжан. — Эта… девушка работала на моей фабрике. У нее маленький ребенок. Подумать только, что ей пришлось перенести из-за того, что я ее уволил!

— Ты не мог об этом знать.

— Я послал за ребенком. Бедняжка. Как я мог быть таким бессердечным?

— Ты? — переспрашивает Жавер. Это так нелепо, что почти смешно. — Бессердечным?

Вальжан смотрит на него.

— Приятно слышать это от тебя.

— У тебя немало недостатков, Жан Вальжан, — говорит Жавер. — Но бессердечие к ним не относится.

— Ты не знаешь, сколько усилий мне приходится для этого прилагать.

— Знаю. Я наблюдал за тобой.

На этот раз Вальжан целует его по-настоящему.

— Может быть, Господь будет достаточно милосерден, и меня еще какое-то время не найдут. — Он ощущает дыхание Вальжана на своей шее. — Что ты будешь делать тогда?

Было время, когда мысль об аресте Вальжана не пугала Жавера. Но теперь то чувство, которое поднимается в нем, едва он представляет, что тот вновь окажется в кандалах, сродни панике. Вальжан принадлежит ему, а не им — не всем остальным. Он сам — достаточное наказание для Вальжана. Эти невнятные мысли постепенно складываются воедино в его сознании.

— Тогда я продолжу донимать тебя, — бормочет он. Вальжан прижимает его к стене, и они отчаянно целуются.

— А если меня найдут?

— Не думаю, что это случится, — говорит Жавер. Он не добавляет: «Я молюсь, чтобы этого не случилось». Но это правда — эта молитва прочно заняла место в его литании в тех редких случаях, когда он все-таки решает помолиться.

— Ты надеешься, что этого не случится.

— Не называй это «надеждой».

* * *

— А что если она не придет в себя, едва увидев ребенка? — спрашивает Жавер. — Так бывает только в бульварных романах. Предположим, она умрет?

— Пока что я не хочу этого предполагать. А в каком романе было такое?

Жавер хмурится.

— Ты читаешь романы?

— Книги в моем доме не только для украшения.

Жавер смотрит на него.

— Не думал, что ты читаешь.

— Потому, что я бывший каторжник? — Вальжан выбирается из постели. — Вот что я читаю сейчас, — говорит он. — Жавер следует за ним взглядом. Он знает, что Вальжан замечает это. И тому, кажется, нравится — по крайней мере, он обошелся без ночной рубашки. Вальжан достает книгу из высокой стопки.  
Жавер бросает взгляд на обложку.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Я ее читал. Не думаю, что тебе понравится такое.

— Мне понравилось то, что я успел прочитать.

— Тебе нравится все подряд.

— Кажется, философ Мартин в «Кандиде» говорил, что лучшие желудки — совсем не те, которые наиболее привередливы к пище, — говорит Вальжан с улыбкой.

Жавер едва не вздрагивает.

— Ты читал «Кандида». — Он качает головой. — Это совершенно противоестественно, — бормочет он вполголоса, скорее себе самому, чем Вальжану.

— Не более противоестественно, чем то, что его читал ты.

— Я его читал, — говорит Жавер, нахмурившись. — Мне не понравилось. Повествование очень… беспорядочное.

— Мне понравилось про баранов, — отвечает Вальжан. — Я рад, что им достался один.

Жавер озадаченно усмехается, глядя на него.

— Моя экономка волнуется, что я провожу все вечера в одиночестве, — говорит Вальжан, забираясь в постель рядом с ним. — Она считает, что я отсылаю ее, потому что забочусь о ней.

— Она слишком хорошо о тебе думает.

Вальжан ловит его руку и обвивает вокруг себя.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — говорит он.

Жавер целует его шею. Огонь в камине догорает, превращаясь в угли, а затем — в золу, так что единственным источником тепла в комнате остается Вальжан в его объятиях. И ему этого достаточно.

 

* * *

Когда он спит один, постель кажется пустой. Окончив работу, он часто оказывается в доме мэра, а не в своих комнатах. Вальжан одалживает ему ночную рубашку, которая не подходит ему по размеру. Он пытается понять, когда они начали разговаривать друг с другом. Он может точно вспомнить, когда они в первый раз поцеловались, или когда он впервые взял Вальжана на столе в мэрии, или когда тот в первый раз пришел к нему в комнаты, и еще много чего; но другого он не знает — когда впервые рассмеялся в ответ на реплику Вальжана, или когда его собственные слова о том, что он хочет уйти, оказались неправдой. Как и того, когда ему расхотелось уходить.

Интересно, замечают ли другие то, как изменились их отношения.

— У кого-нибудь есть дела к господину мэру? — громко спрашивает один из офицеров, когда Жавер уже собирается выйти из участка. Тому едва удается сдержаться и не вздрогнуть.

Впрочем, дел к мэру ни у кого не оказывается.

— Я говорю всем, что мы играем в шахматы, — говорит Вальжан, когда Жавер спрашивает его об этом. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь. Люди наверняка замечают, как часто ты у меня бываешь.

— Нет, — отвечает Жавер. — Я не возражаю. Но тебе придется научить меня играть.

* * *

Вальжан действительно учит его.

Игре в шахматы достается странная роль: это предлог, но одновременно это и повод провести побольше времени с Вальжаном. Жавер считал, что знает о нем все, что нужно, но сейчас, когда они целомудренно играют в шахматы, он замечает все новые и новые мелочи. Как Вальжан сидит. Как он привычно поправляет манжеты.

Жавер учится быстро. Он привык продумывать ходы наперед, а в шахматах требуется именно это. Вальжана, кажется, слишком интересует каждая фигура в отдельности, так что он упускает из виду стратегию. Похоже, он просто пытается спасти столько фигур, сколько сможет.

— Здесь важна стратегия, — говорит Жавер. — Зря ты так старался сохранить епископа.*

— Я не люблю терять епископов, — отвечает Вальжан.

— Это глупо.

— Я знаю.

— Шах.

— Видишь, я правильно сделал, что спас епископа, — Вальжан использует его, чтобы съесть фигуру, которая ему угрожает.

— Шах.

— Жавер.

— Похоже, ты не очень-то хочешь выиграть. — Жавер съедает епископа. — Шах.

Кажется, Вальжан уязвлен — и делает самоубийственно глупый ход пешкой.

— Шах и мат.

— О. — Вальжан хмурится, разглядывая доску. — На что мы играли?

Жавер отодвигает стул и подходит к нему. Вальжан расцветает улыбкой.

— А, — говорит он, — кажется, я припоминаю.

— Ты сделал это нарочно.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мое искусство. — Пальцы Вальжана начинают расстегивать его брюки. — Ты уже…

— Ты сделал это нарочно.

— Если мне достаточно лишь взглянуть на вас, инспектор…

Эта непринужденная манера, в которой они постепенно начали общаться, заставляет что-то шевелиться внутри. Он не может пока назвать это словами. Он протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Вальжана.

— Я знаю, чем занять этот рот, Вальжан, — говорит он.

 

* * *

Когда в участок приходит сообщение о том, что Жана Вальжана задержали и он находится в Аррасе, у Жавера едва не подкашиваются ноги. Ему приходится опереться о стол. Мир плывет перед глазами. Постепенно к нему возвращается способность думать. Он не могли схватить Вальжана. Вальжан только сегодня утром был с ним. Они схватили не того. И все равно — сама мысль о том, что Вальжана могли арестовать, приводит его в ужас.

Ему необходимо его увидеть.

У него никогда не было ничего своего. Почти ничего. Его жилище — съемные комнаты. Его полицейская форма принадлежит ему, и он ею гордится, но это форма — и он не выбирал, как она будет выглядеть. Однако Вальжан — его, собственный, и это ощущение принадлежности настолько острое, и странное, и тревожное, что он может его описать или даже высказать вслух. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Вальжан вновь стал безликим каторжником, над которым свистит кнут.  
Представить себе, что Вальжан может быть сейчас в кандалах в Аррасе, что он станет безымянным бородачом в ряду множества других безымянных бородачей, — это куда ужаснее любой несправедливости. К тому же, Вальжан не самый худший мэр. Жавер знает, что каждое из его соображений по отдельности — недостаточная причина, но все вместе они сплетаются в один общий клубок, который он не в силах распутать. Он и сам не знает, что будет делать, если ему придется смириться с арестом Вальжана. Даже мысли об этом невозможно допустить.

Увидев Вальжана, он испытывает неописуемое облегчение.

— Здравствуй, — говорит он.

— Вы как будто счастливы видеть меня, инспектор, — говорит Вальжан, глядя на него с любопытством. — Что-нибудь случилось?

— Нет, — отвечает Жавер. — Ничего не случилось. Разве инспектор не может быть рад встрече с мэром?

Сам не зная почему, он насвистывает всю дорогу, отправляясь патрулировать улицы.

 

* * *

— Так что же случилось? — спрашивает Вальжан вечером.

— Они схватили тебя, — говорит Жавер.

— Кто? — Вальжан поднимает на него глаза. Его пальцы зарываются в шерсть на груди Жавера.

— В Аррасе. Они арестовали Жана Вальжана. Сегодня я получил сообщение об этом.

Вальжан бледнеет.

— Но этого не может быть.

— Не может, — соглашается Жавер. — Тем не менее, они так считают.

— Ты не выдал меня.

— Я ни за что тебя не выдам, — бормочет Жавер, целуя его в лоб. В груди бьется какое-то странное чувство. Кажется, будто это ему удалось избежать поимки, а не Вальжану. За это не придется отвечать, убеждает себя он. Это не должно кончиться плохо. Ему удастся сохранить это… эту — как бы ни называлось то, что их связывает, то самое, что, как он теперь понимает, принадлежит ему и только ему.

— Но тогда… — Вальжан хмурится. — Что мне делать?

— Тебе ничего не нужно делать.

Вальжан хмурится сильнее.

— Нет, — медленно произносит он. — Его приговорят к пожизненному. Я не могу по совести…

— Глупец! После всего, что было, ты готов просто пойти и сдаться, перечеркнув все, чего достиг? От тебя зависят сотни рабочих. Ты готов махнуть на них рукой, чтобы спасти одного человека?

— Я не могу купить себе свободу такой ценой, — говорит Вальжан. — Мои мотивы… скажем так, не будут полностью чисты. — Он целует Жавера в шею и продолжает целовать, постепенно переходя на плечо. — Ты больше нравишься мне без своей полицейской формы.

— Не пытайся сменить тему разговора. — Жавер отстраняется. Повисает пауза.

— Ты не знаешь, каково было на каторге. Я не смогу заставить другого человека пройти через это.

— Я знаю достаточно. — Он проводит пальцем по одному из шрамов на спине у Вальжана. — Но не думаю, что тебе самому нужно возвращаться на каторгу.

Вальжан ежится.

— Господь даст мне силы перенести то, что я должен перенести, но так просто я им не дамся.

— А что, как ты думаешь, произойдет, когда ты признаешься, что ты — это ты?

— Возможно, мне удастся бежать.

— Возможно. Но так ты все равно будешь вынужден отказаться от всего, чего добился здесь.

Вальжан смотрит на него.

— Не от всего, — говорит он с оттенком неуверенности в голосе.

— Да, не от всего, — соглашается Жавер, слегка удивленный тем, что это было произнесено вслух. Он хмурится, уткнувшись в плечо Вальжану. — Я мог бы… Я мог бы поговорить с ними.

Вальжан смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Я мог бы сказать, что тот человек — не ты, — говорит Жавер. — Я знаю тебя. Я могу сказать им об этом. Я знаю каждый шрам на твоем теле. Меня вызвали для дачи показаний.

Вальжан продолжает смотреть, не отводя взгляда.

— Должен же быть хоть какой-то прок от этого знания, — добавляет Жавер почти раздраженно. — Видит Бог, я дорого заплатил за него.

— Ты жалеешь…

— Я не говорил этого. Ты не слушаешь. Я могу сказать, что узнал бы тебя где угодно и что тот человек — определенно не ты. Это даже не будет ложью.  
Вальжан целует его в плечо.

— Это будет умолчанием, — тихо произносит он. — Так ты окончательно свяжешь свою судьбу с моей.

— Моя судьба и так связана с твоей, — говорит Жавер. Вальжан улыбается. Жавер проводит пальцем по его губам. В Тулоне Вальжан не улыбался. Не дай Бог взять на себя вину за то, чтобы эта улыбка вновь исчезла.

— Наверное, я не смог бы обрадоваться больше, даже если бы ты сказал об этом так, как говорят обычно, — произносит Вальжан.

Жавер целует его в губы. Поцелуй выходит почти целомудренным.

— Что ж, — говорит он. — Возможно, когда-нибудь мы это узнаем.

 

* * *

Дорога в Аррас занимает много времени — гораздо больше, чем его выступление в суде. Он смотрит на человека на скамье подсудимых и качает головой.

— Это не он. Мне жаль.

Он заранее продумал с полдюжины приличных фраз. Много других, куда менее приличных, вертелись у него голове по дороге. («Это не Вальжан. У Вальжана больше член». «Это не Вальжан. Вальжан бы уже меня поцеловал». «Это не Вальжан. Я его не…» — но этого он пока не готов сказать, даже про себя). Но все равно — дорога оказалась долгой. Шанматье был слишком глуп, чтобы пытаться защитить себя. Ему могли дать пожизненное. Теперь же ему грозит лишь срок за то преступление, которое он действительно совершил.

 

* * *

— И что ты сказал? — спрашивает Вальжан из темноты. Воздух в комнате пропитан желанием. Они обнимают друг друга. Жавер рад, что вернулся из Арраса.

— Все было очень сухо и неинтересно, — говорит он. — По сравнению со всем, что я мог бы им рассказать. — Вальжан дразняще проводит языком по изгибам его уха, и он издает легкий звук, чтобы Вальжан знал, что это стоит сделать снова. — Я мог бы сказать им, что они схватили не того, потому что Жан Вальжан ждет меня в нашей постели в Монрейле-Приморском.

Вальжан смеется.

— Я мог бы рассказать им столько всего о тебе. Как ты любишь, чтобы тебя целовали, как твои волосы седеют вот здесь и вот здесь, как у тебя болит колено, и какой ловкий у тебя язык и широкая спина, и… и что, по-моему, ты любишь меня, помилуй Господь твою душу.

— Аминь, — говорит Вальжан, целуя его в щеку.

— И мою… — бормочет Жавер, уткнувшись в подушку. Он не видит лица Вальжана, но чувствует, как тот улыбается. Вальжан проводит пальцами по его шее, гладит щеку, поворачивает его голову, пока их глаза не встречаются.

— Ты спас сегодня двоих, — говорит Вальжан, и его темные глаза смотрят серьезно.

— Троих, — отвечает Жавер, целуя его в губы. Они целуются, сколько хватает дыхания, и теперь он уверен, что никогда не пресытится этим. — Я спас троих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шахматная фигура слон по-английски называется bishop, что переводится как «епископ».


End file.
